Like the Rain
by Forever Your Girl
Summary: Hermione learns that she was in fact adopted by the Grangers which explains why she is a witch and they aren't. Draco learns the new Miss Verona will play a large part in his life! What is it? READ & REVIEW! Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope... I just do not own Harry Potter or anything else associated with him... Not even Tom Felton... BAH! ::runs into corner and cries: he's so hot... ""drools:: As always... J.K. Rowling owns them... well I hope not Tom Felton... that would be... Eww!!

* * *

_I hear it talking through the trees and on the windowpane_  
  
Hermione sat at her chestnut colored desk deciding whether or not she should read a letter from her... Parents? She just didn't know. She decided that the healing noise of the rain hitting the window in soft pats would help her decide. Finally, she knew what she had to do.  
  
_ Mya, We thought you needed to know this...we shall be assuming that the others are dead. We are terribly sorry. We cannot tell you in a letter what we wish to tell you, for it is far too important and... well revealing I suppose you could call it. We love you Hermione...  
_  
_Love always,  
Mom and Dad Verona_

* * *

_I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you_  
  
Draco sat on his dark green velvet window seat while staring out at the rain. He loved the rain... He never used too. But the day he got caught in it with that disgusting mudblood completely changed his mind. He couldn't stand her! But the way she looked that night. Her hair was straight instead of its normal bushiness; it was always like that when it rained. Her Hogwarts robe had been discarded and her white button up shirt was sticking to her amazingly great body. Her schoolgirl skirt flying up dangerously high due to the raging winds. The mudblood actually looked hot that night. Not that Draco would ever admit that.  
  
After a good while of day dreaming, a house elf finally interrupted Draco.  
  
"What in bloody hell do you want?" Draco spat.  
  
"M-master's mother would like you s-she is w-waiting in the foyer." Squeaked the little house elf.  
  
_When the cloud is rolling over,  
thunder striking me_  
  
Draco walked down the nine flights of stairs to the foyer where his mother was waiting.  
  
"Yes mother?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"Draco... I'm not sure how to tell you this... But... Your..." Narcissa whispered nervously.  
_  
I hear it falling in the night  
And filling up my mind  
  
All the heaven's rivers come to light  
And I see it all unwind_  
  
"...Mother...?" Draco whispered quietly. "What is it that you need to tell me?"  
  
"Draco, I just want you to know that I love you so very much. I never thought this would go through. I had no idea your father was going to go off to Azkaban. If I had known I wouldn't have done this to you."  
  
"Mother please! Just tell me! You're worrying me."  
  
"Yourberobedtomioneveron" Narcissa spat out extremely quickly hoping her son caught all of it. Unfortunately for her, Draco didn't.  
  
"What? Mother I didn't catch all of that, could you please repeat it?"  
  
Narcissa took a deep breath hoping her son wouldn't want to Avada her right then and there. "Draco, honey... you are betrothed to Hermione Verona"  
  
"I'M WHAT?!"  
  
_On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: well... I own shit! Well... I do own the Verona's and... possibly the plot... I'm not sure anymore, I've read so many darned Fan Fics. I don't know what's mine and what's not!  
  
**Written**: thank you so much... you were my very very first reviewer!!!

* * *

Hermione knew by the cryptic message, her parents were not normal. She was completely confused that they even called themselves her mother and father. Hermione knew that the Grangers were her real parents. She looked like them, she acted like the, hell she even had their brains! But what she had that the Grangers didn't was magic. She knew something was different the day she received the letter from Hogwarts.  
  
After receiving the letter from her 'parents' Hermione knew she needed to write to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was her best friend Ron's father. He was a pureblood who worked at the Ministry of Magic, and should be able to give her the answer that she is looking for. So she sat down and wrote a letter. After reading and re-reading it several times she was satisfied with it. She summoned her owl Jade by raising an owl treat in her hand. Of course Jade complied and nipped playfully on Hermione's finger.  
  
"Take this to Mr. Weasley, and make sure Ron doesn't see you! Hang around all day I don't care what you have to do, just make sure he doesn't know alright?" Hermione instructed Jade seriously.  
  
Jade nipped Hermione's finger once again implying she understood. She then opened the window for Jade and watched her fly out. She ended up watching her for a good ten minutes until she finally faded out into a tiny black dot.  
  
_You are the antidote that gets me by Something strong  
  
Like a drug tat gets me high_

* * *

Draco screamed at his mother for what seemed like hours. Until he realized, that he had no fucking clue who Hermione Verona was.  
  
"Mother, who is Hermione Verona?" Draco asked between one of his bouts of rage.  
  
"Hermione Verona... Is from a highly respected pureblooded family. They date back even farther than the Malfoys and Blacks."  
  
"So, why have I never heard of them mother?"  
  
"Because, honey... We all thought they were dead." Narcissa said tenderly.  
  
"So, I'm being forced to marry someone from their family _I don't even know_. All because they just happen to resurface!?" Draco screamed with a slight venom in his voice.

"Well, yes." Narcissa said hoping her son would calm down before he ended up doing something he would regret for the rest of his life.  
  
"Bloody well figures, purebloods must always do things the difficult way, even it if hurts someone else in the end." Draco said with an almost proud smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes, I suppose we do, don't we?" Narcissa said with a timed and cautious smile.  
  
_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am _

_I never meant to be so cold to you_  
  
Draco pondered over this new bit of information. _'Well at least if I'm being forced to marry someone it's not that pug-faced whore Parkinson. Gods is she a whore, even in a slut's eyes she is disgusting.'_ **(a/n: is that even possible?)  
**  
When Draco smirked casually Narcissa sighed, extremely relieved. She had been worried about this day for 16 years. When Draco was only five, the Veronas and Malfoys agreed that their son and daughter would have beautiful, smart, and extremely powerful children. Powerful offspring was the main reason. Purebloods only thought about becoming more powerful.  
  
However, the Malfoys were a pure evil family, while the Veronas were a purely good family. One might wonder why they betrothed their only heirs.  
  
**(A/N: Well, you're just gonna have to wait aren't ya!)**

* * *

The next day Hermione woke up to Jade tapping at her bedroom window. She quickly walked over to the window and opened it. She looked at who the letter was addressed too. Then mentally slapped herself because she lives alone! The only mail she ever receives is always addressed to her!  
  
When Hermione woke up hours later, she saw the letter clutched in her hand. She remembered. _'Oh my Gods! I'm really not a Granger, the Veronas were right.'_  
  
_Dear Hermione, How are you? Molly and I are of course getting along. I do hope you don't mind, but I told Molly that I was helping you with this... err... 'thing' But like you requested, I did not tell Ron. Your blasted owl woke Molly and I up at four in the morning! Anyhow, you should find enclosed some of Molly's amazing fudge and the records you asked for. Let me tell you, getting a hold of those wasn't a piece of cake. It also wasn't easy seeing how the Grangers haven't ever been witches or wizards. I took the liberty at checking your family tree to see if there were ever any family members adopted. (Wizards have a way with this) I took a letter from Harry that you had sent him; because it was your personal possession before you sent it to him therefore it was a part of you. (I told Harry I needed it to do something for you, he completely understood, and don't worry I didn't tell him anything) Anyhow, I put a spell on it and it showed me your family tree, no one has been adopted, but you Hermione. I know you didn't want to find out this way. As a friend I suggest you go through all of your adopted parents' legal work and find papers, or possibly talk to your parents loyal. See if they handled the adoption of you Hermione. If you would like I can do another spell to see who your real parents are, but it is illegal and only for professional healers. Only healers can perform this spell because many children used to perform it and would find out they were adopted the wrong way. I'm sorry I had to break this to you Hermione. Please visit soon! The boys are almost out of Auror training, and Ginny really does miss you!  
  
With lots of love,  
Arthur and Molly  
  
P.S. Molly says that if you don't come and visit soon, she will be taking evasive action and going straight to the company you work with and requesting that you have at least a week off to come visit us and take a load off.  
__And I'm sorry about all the lies Maybe in a different light_  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it... She really was adopted._ 'How could my parents never tell me? They should have told me before they died! Oh... wait... They were killed instantly with the unforgivable! How could they have told me! They could have at least left it in the Will. _The Will!!!_' _Hermione then went off to find her mother and father's Lawyer. He should have the answers.  
  
**A/n: the loyal that Mr. Weasley mentioned was a lawyer... I'm sure those in the wizarding world don't have any... so he doesn't know what they are called exactly**  
  
**I also forgot the song I used in the last chapter was by Clint Black-Like the Rain And the song I used in this chapter was by Crossfade-Cold**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Still own shit everybody!! All I do own is the plot (yes there is one!) Mr. Karkoraff, Jade, and the Veronas at the moment.**

* * *

Hermione decided to take up Mr. Weasley's advice and ask her parent's lawyer. She would have sent Mr. Weasley something personal of hers to perform the spell, but she didn't want Mr. Weasley to get into trouble. She remembered the disastrous out come of the flying car in her second year of Hogwarts.

As Hermione was walking out of the alley she had just apparated too, she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
I cannot seem to keep from freaking out  
  
_'Wow! He's developed so much since that one night in the rain'_ Hermione quickly shook away that disgusting thought. **(A/n: I'm not finding that thought disgusting, but seeing as how Hermione Granger might... I had to write it!)** She put on a grim face and spoke to Malfoy.  
  
"Well, I never thought I would have to see your disgusting pureblood ass again."  
  
"Don't think the feeling isn't mutual." Draco growled.  
  
"Why exactly are you in a dark alley Malfoy? Here to mingle your purebloodykins with muggleykins?" **(A/n I know that was corny... but it is kind of an inside joke with some friends, basically little pureblood soldiers and muggle soldiers)  
**  
"For your information, no Mudblood. I actually work a lot in the muggle industry... Makes business a lot better actually. I'm only here because I needed to talk to a lawyer for copyright issues." Draco smirked cheerfully while looking at Hermione's face filled with disbelief.  
  
"Well, I can see that Mr. Pureblood Ass has lowered his standards to work with Mudbloods." Hermione said smugly.  
  
_You keep shootin' those glances  
  
Relating to the rawness, of a fuckin lost kid  
  
Trying so hard to become just like me, talk like me, walk like me  
  
You keep trippin' on everything I wear, every time I swear  
  
Even when it comes to my hair  
  
It seems like you don't have the time to relate to my kind  
  
I'm not a dope pullin' your life_  
  
"Yes, well now that you have fully insulted me. What the hell are you doing here Miss Mudblood?" Draco spat.  
  
"That Malfoy is none of your business." Hermione said way more calmly than she would have normally.  
  
"Really Mudblood?" Draco quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Bye Malfoy" Hermione said rudely. Hermione then walked by Draco quickly, turned the corner, and walked in the law firm where she would find her parent's lawyer.

* * *

**_Draco's Point of View_**  
  
_'Wow, Mudblood Granger has gotten pretty hot, and by the looks of it, successful. She's no longer wearing robes bought from Diagon Alley. But I wonder why she is going to a lawyer; last I knew she worked completely in the wizarding world developing new potions and protections against curses. I oughta follow her... She's a Mudblood, she definitely won't mind if I do. After all Mudblood's don't deserve privacy.'_  
  
I cast an invisibility spell on myself, and then walked to the door. I put my ear to it so I could listen. What I heard shocked the bloody hell out of me. I needed to visit someone special... I feel someone's ass is going to be avadaed **(A/n is that a word?)** tonight.  
  
_Why am I even trying?  
  
I'm crying out, I'm crying out  
  
I cannot seem to keep from freaking out  
  
Spinning round, spinning round, I've fallen down  
  
I cannot seem to keep from freaking out  
_

* * *

**_Hermione's Point of View_**  
  
"Yes... Miss Granger is it? I dealt with your adoption. I received a letter from your adoptive parents several months ago saying that you may come here asking about this." **(A/n I hate lawyers... So I'm gonna make this one a complete ass!)  
**  
"Wh-what do you mean my par- the Grangers sent a letter to you several months ago?"  
  
"It means exactly what I said it Miss Gra... Miss."  
  
_'That guy is such an ass'_  
  
"Your parents sent a letter to me."  
  
At first I was confused, but then I thought about it and decided to question it further.  
  
"What exactly was the letter about? How did they send it? Do you by any chance remember?"  
  
"I do not have the right to tell you what it was about Miss, your parents paid me well to keep me from talking. Yes, I do happen to remember how it was sent, only because it was very peculiar. An owl flew down my chimney, into my fireplace. It even had a collar around its neck.  
  
I thought about why it would be sent by owl post._ 'Wait! A collar, Jade has a collar!!!'_  
  
"Sir, do you by any chance remember what the collar said on it?"  
  
The lawyer looked at my kinda funkily then replied "Miss, I have no idea how this is relevant... But it said Jade and that the owner was Hermione of Hogwarts."  
  
"Sir, exactly _how_ many months ago was this letter sent?"  
  
_'Several months Malfoy's nice ass! I was in Hogwarts four years ago! At least forty-eight months ago! Wait! Malfoy's nice ass?!? Hermione snap out of it!'  
_  
"Now that I think about it more clearly, it was about a couple of years ago. Four maybe five..."  
  
_'Well that explains it, my parents must have gotten Jade from one of the times I sent mail home. But why would they have used Jade?'_  
  
"Sir, did they by any chance say why there were using Jade in the letter?"  
  
"Now... Miss... Whatever your name is! You're a bright girl, you should know that I cannot tell you that information."  
  
"The name is Hermione and Jade is my owl! Oh! And you best tell me or else."  
  
_'Or else? What am I a child again? Ugh!'_  
  
"Or else what Miss Granger? Surely you're not going to threaten me!"  
  
I grinned the type of grin only a maniac could grin.  
  
I quickly pulled out my wand and held it to his temple.  
  
"Or else your going to be punished severely Mister Karkoraff."  
  
"Silly girl, sit down and take that useless stick and throw it in the trash just out there."  
  
"Useless little stick!? You bloody git! Do you know what this 'useless stick' is?!"  
  
_'Of course he doesn't, he's a muggle.'_  
  
"This stick happens to be a wand. With this wand, I could say one word and your whole body will turn inside out. Now! Mr. Karkoraff, what will you decide? To tell me everything? Or have me pulverize your body, wasting my parent's money, sending me to Azkaban, and you dieing an awfully painful death.** (A/n Go Hermione!! The evil git gets what he deserves... fucking lawyers...)** Now, what do you want?"  
  
_'Gods I love being evil when I need to be!'_  
  
"Miss Verona, please do remove your wand from my temple."  
  
"H-how did you know that?"

* * *

**_Regular Point of View_**  
  
Just then there was a loud noise outside the door, then a soft pop. Hermione had an idea of who or what rather the noise had come from. She just didn't voice it out loud. Already she could tell this man needed an obliviating spell done on him... A very strong one at that. As soon as this was all over, she would call St. Mungo's and explain everything. Just, not yet.**A/n I think that was my longest Chapter yet... I was actually going to continue on and make it longer... 9 pages of my notebook... but I got sick of writing it out... Funny thing... I love the typing... I just hate having to write it out on paper, you might say just don't write it out... but you see if I just go ahead and write it straight onto the computer, I blabber.. LIKE I AM NOW!! Anywho! The song I used for the chapter i didn't write... Adema did. its called Freaking Out  
  
Written and Orion Tarvers for adding me to their Author alert... prolly not a big deal.. but hey!! I'm proud to be an author!! And I'm very thankful for those who like my work.. just review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** I own nothing... most unfortunately... I must give props to J.K. Rowling.. props? What am I now... a wigger?! Blah... No offense to anyone that would find that extremely out of line!! Anywho... I do own Jade, Veronas, I did own Karkoraff, and uhh... the plot! It is mine!!

Oh, yes and I am looking for a beta reader if anyone wants to volunteer for the spot...

* * *

Chapter 4  
  
"Mother!" Draco hollered as soon as he got back into the house.  
  
Narcissa came strolling into the room casually, but stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Draco's face.  
  
"Draco dear, what in the world is the mater with you?" Hoping it wasn't something else about this betrothal with the Verona girl.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Hermione Granger was in actuality Hermione Verona?!"  
  
And the moment Narcissa Malfoy dreaded finally came... "You _just _found out honey? Surely Dumbledore told you before school had gotten out about Hermione's true identity." Narcissa smiled sweetly hoping Draco would buy that line of donkey shit.  
  
"Don't lie to me mother." No such luck... "I know when you use that smile your telling someone a load of Dragon Dung!"  
  
**_Draco's Point of View_**  
  
_'How could she even do that? Just expect Dumbledore to tell the truth about Hermione when even she doesn't know. Gods I love my mother with every ounce of pureblood I have, but she can be such a bloody nitwit at times!'_  
  
"Draco honey, I'm sorry. I should just tell you the truth! You are considered an adult in both worlds now."  
  
_'Would she get on with it already! I know she's long winded but damn! I wanna know!'   
_  
"Draco, when you were five; sixteen years ago." _'yes... what does this have to do with it? Wait! A few years days ago she said this was when I became betrothed.'  
_  
"Yes mother, you have already told me most of this." _'Geez... parents!'_  
  
"Draco! Don't get mouthy! I know I have told you most of this, but you need to know _all _of it."  
  
_'Wow, I had no idea she had it in her to do that!'_  
  
"Yes sorry mother. I shouldn't have lost my temper."  
  
"Damn right you shouldn't have lost your temper! Anyhow the Veronas were very good friends of ours. You and Hermione were completely inseparable. We loved them they were just as evil, maybe even more evil than we Malfoys. Well, your father...err...got in a spot of trouble... Gambled most of our money away. It wouldn't have been so bad; we could have lived with little money. But the Dark Lord didn't like the idea of your father gambling away our hard worked for inheritance money in muggle casinos, racetracks, and bars. So Mr. Verona went through the trouble to give us enough money to survive extravagantly. To pay him back all we had to do was agree to let you and Hermione become betrothed to each other. Of course we completely agreed. You and Hermione loved each other, of course just a puppy love, but we still all knew that it was there... But... The Dark Lord didn't like this one bit and decided that the Veronas were not faithful servants and ordered for their deaths. Which is why the Veronas had to go into hiding. They gave up Hermione to a muggle adoption agency. Then the problems began..."  
  
_'Wow, I never knew... But I still wish they had told me sooner!'_  
  
"Mother, how long do I have until Hermione and I have to be married?"  
  
_'She said something I didn't quite hear but I definitely got the gist of it'_  
  
"What?!?" I screamed!

* * *

**_Regular Point of View  
_**  
"Hermione I will repeat, remove your wand from my head or I shall have to put it into your permanent record that you threatened the world's greatest wizard." Said an extremely familiar voice.  
  
"P-professor? W-what are y-you d-doing here?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Please, Miss Verona, call me Albus now, you are no longer at school."  
  
"Y-yes Si- Albus."  
  
"I do believe I owe you an explanation..."  
  
Dumbledore ended up explaining everything to Hermione.  
  
"So, what your saying is Pr-Albus is that my parents were on the good side... But pretended to be evil to _help_ the good side? And while they were finding out information from the Malfoys, they ended up becoming great friends, and I actually got along with Draco? Professor, not to be rude...But, are you on something?!"  
  
"No, Miss Verona I am not on anything. In fact I have more to tell you... But I feel you should read it instead of me telling you because I have no idea _how _to tell you."  
  
"Thank you Professor, you have helped me immensely."  
  
rmione walked into her twentieth story flat that night and immediately opened up the package Dumbledore gave her. After reading through it a few times... She sent Draco Malfoy a letter hoping he could help her out in some way... Maybe in understanding it better than this letter helped her understand.  
  
She decided that Jade would take awhile to deliver the letter to Draco, so she took a quick shower and got ready for bed. She didn't hear the soft pop behind the door while she climbed into bed.  
  
_**Draco's Point of View**_  
  
_'Wow, she's gorgeous... And not even a Mudblood, how could I have forgotten her? Oh! I remember, my mother put an obliviate spell on me so I wouldn't recognize her at Hogwarts. Gods, I feel so awful for that!'_

* * *

A/n I know it was short... but its 3 in the morning... and I just reeeally wanted to get this typed up! I was also on the phone with my boyfriend for half of it... So I'm sorry if there are alot of mistakes... Review!! Please?  
  
**Written:** Thank you sooo very much for reviewing!! Again!  
**Sassy-Diva2004:** Thank you also for reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hey everybody! Thank you too those who added me to their Author Alert and Favorites!!   
  
And yes! I did not use a song last chapter... but I plan on using one this chapter, Free Fallin' by Tom Petty, Never Ever thought I would actually use something by him... But I heard it on the Radio last night as I was writing... sounded good! I'm also boosting the rating to R because well... you will see in a few moments. Now onto the disclaimer  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything... Most unfortunately... If I did own it I would be back home in New York celebrating with my friends!! I would have Tom Felton!! Hehe...

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
  
And I'm a bad boy cos I don't even miss her  
I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart  
  
_Draco leaned in too touch her beautiful ivory skin glowing under the light from the moon. He longed to touch her, feel her, love her...but he unfortunately knew he could do nothing but look at her from a distance. She stirred and Draco gave her a gentle smile as she woke. He leaned in to kiss her rosy pink lips. The kiss was slow, his tongue going across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She complied, lifting her arms and placing them around his neck. Draco gently broke the kiss to gently line her jaw with several small kisses. He heard her sigh in pleasure; he smiled... He still has it. Draco moved onto the bed, she was slowly taking off his cloak. Draco was playing with her naval making her laugh into his mouth, Gods how he loved that sweet simple laugh. Her hands started roaming down his body until they found what they were looking for. _**(A/n: Can you guess?! His Naval! Haha jk)**_ She played with his elongated member until it was at its full potential. He smiled at her and asked:  
  
"Do you want too?"   
  
And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
  
All the good girls are home with broken hearts  
  
Her shy nod told him that she may not have completely committed before, but still ready for whatever he could give to her. He broke away the body contact with her to quickly take his shoes_,**(A/n: yes he still has shoes on! Do you think he just apparated in his jammies?!)**_ shirt, undershirt, and pants. He took everything off except his black silk boxers and low white ankle socks.  
  
_**A/n: A moment for girls to picture Tom Felton almost completely naked...**  
  
_She looked him up and down deciding he was probably the most delicious thing she had ever seen. _**(a/n: He_ is_ the most delicious thing)**_ He looked at her tenderly noticing she was still completely dressed.   
  
_I wanna write her name in the sky  
Gonna free fall out into nothin'  
  
_"May I?" Draco asked. She could only nod. He took her arms that were wrapped around her legs and set them down beside her. He slowly started to unbutton her shirt, while looking only at her face. When he finished he moved it down her shoulders, which moved the flimsy material away from her voluptuous breasts. Being the gentlemen he was, Draco didn't stare, he was kind, and held her gaze. He kissed her slowly pushing her back so she was lying on her back. He started to place sweet little kisses down her neck, moving to her breasts while being very gently and understanding of her shyness. He continued to trail kisses down her stomach, to her naval; he then places his hands on the waistband on her shorts and slowly pulling them down the rest of her body. He had stopped kissing her and kept her gaze still as too not embarrass her. He moved back up to kiss her, meanwhile his hands exploring her body; they stopped at her calves where he pulled them up while pushing them back so they were bent at the knees, for easier access. He quickly muttered a spell so no little Draco or Dracoettes were running around in ten months. He then brought his and her body close, adjusted himself to her. He placed her arms around him so she would have something to squeeze, he then hugged her and slowly started rotating his hips to slowly enter her body. He knew it would hurt, he didn't want to hurt this one girl. He slowly rotated his hips for a good ten minutes until he was completely inside her. He would pull out and slowly rotate his hips back in. once she loosened her death grip on him, he started moving faster, she started getting into it by rocking her hips meeting him with every thrust, they were soon moving so fast the bed was squeaking, but neither cared. She was climaxing, her walls closing around him, making him shudder in pleasure, he was about to yell our her name...  
_

* * *

"Oh My Gods!!"  
  
_'Whoa... That _cannot_ be good. Are dreams like that normal? I oughta ask Blaise when I see him again.'_  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in my home Malfoy?" Came a noise from behind him.  
  
_'Shit! I'm in for it now...'_  
  
"Don't just sit there like a bloody troll, tell me now!" Screamed a very annoyed Hermione.  
  
Draco stood up to look at a very skimpily dressed Hermione; she followed his gaze and started blushing when he came to her breasts. She quickly turned around and grabbed a black silk robe.  
  
"Malfoy, not only have you not moved from the floor, you haven't told me what you're doing in my house" Said a now extremely pissed Hermione.  
  
"I-I can explain!" _'Gods... I really hope I can'_  
  
"Then please do, I have been waiting!" _'Would he get to it already!'  
_  
"W-well you see..."_ 'Oh Gods... Help me now!'  
_  
"Yes?" _'Damn... This is getting old.'  
_  
"Well, Granger... You asked me to come, you didn't say when so I just decided to go right then... But I had already seen that you had gone to bed." Draco said regaining his composure. _'Lets see her get mad at me for that!'_  
  
"Malfoy, you stupid git! Yes I asked you to come, yes I didn't give a specific time, and no, I did _not_ tell you to come here in the middle of the night, fall asleep, on my floor, and then not even have the decency to stay quiet while I was still asleep!" _'Wow... My priorities aren't straightened out.'  
  
_"Yes, well... You see... I-I didn't think that was necessary considering our... Erm... Situation."  
  
_'What in the Gods' name is he talking about? 'our situation''_  
  
"What do you mean Malfoy?"  
  
"What I mean Miss Verona" Hermione suddenly gasped. "Is that with our little situation, I felt that it was not necessary, since... Well... We may share this place together."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? We will _never_ be sharing my flat! Ever!"  
  
"Your right, we may want too live with my mother, possibly even your parents, maybe even buy a quaint little home ourselves, seeing as how we need to produce an heir before you're twenty-three."  
  
Hermione was shocked beyond belief, is this what Dumbledore had been talking about? Is this why he said _he_ couldn't explain? Suddenly her eyes widened as she realized what the document meant.  
  
"A-are w-we re-really..."  
  
"Betrothed? Yup!"  
  
"H-how"   
  
_'Well you see Granger... my mother signed the papers, then my father, then your parents... it really was simple...'_  
  
Draco let out his breath; finally realizing he had been holding it. He knew he couldn't tell her that way, so he decided there was no easy way to tell her. He would just need to sit down with her and explain it part by part to her, starting from the beginning.  
  
"Hermione, I think you should get some rest before I tell you. I want you at full capacity, because if your gonna kill me, I would prefer for you to do it properly so I don't end up like poor Nearly Headless Nick back at Hogwarts."  
  
"I guess I should get some rest seeing as how it is midnight. Er... Malfoy, would you be by any chance, staying here or going home?"  
  
"I would go home... but I'm sure the instant you wake up, you will make me tell you everything. So... is it alright if I stay here?"  
  
_'Do I really want his annoying pureblooded ass in my home while I'm sleeping? I really do want to find out what he knows... Oh Gods... This is a really hard choice... Bloody Hell!'_  
  
"Oh alright Malfoy... But... I don't have any spare bedrooms... And I don't own a couch... But I can do this..."  
  
Hermione grabbed her wand off her night table, muttered a spell splitting her bed in half, so Draco would have a place to sleep.  
  
"Why Mudblood, I didn't know you cared."  
  
"It was either give you a bed and wake up relatively happy, or sleep on the cold hard wood floor and wake up in the mood to Avada my ass."  
  
"Ahh... Yes, good point you have their G-Verona."  
  
"Please... Draco... If your going to call me something, don't call me Verona or Mudblood. I may just have to put hippogriffs in your bed while your sleeping."  
  
Draco shuddered at this. He remembered being bitten by a hippogriff in his third year at Hogwarts. Draco gave Hermione a glare showing that she definitely was going to be getting it. But how... He wasn't quite sure yet! But he has some ideas in mind....

* * *

**A/n: I'm not really sure about what's going to go on after this... I still need to think about it! I already have Chapters 6 and 7 planned out... I need a beta reader... or readers! never hurts to have more than one! Anyhow...   
  
Tara-Yo: Not to sound self-centered, but I'm not sure why I don't have many reviews... If people think my story is crap... Then they should tell me so! Oh! and after I read your review I was dancing around my room! Scared my aunt to death! hehe... I even sat down and wrote the next two chapters! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Callie: Thank you so much for reviewing last chapter!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still own... SHIT! Oh well... At least I can pray that Tom Felton might notice me one day... I also don't own the song Black Balloon by the Goo Goo Dolls!!**

* * *

_And you're not thinking about tomorrow  
'cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees_  
  
"Madison, do you think Jade has found out yet?" Asked a very worried husband.  
  
"Now Jayden! Don't worry Draco left late last night to Hermione's flat in Scotland. He received a letter from her, which maybe means she went to the lawyer you two went to, to adopt Hermione out." Narcissa said to the nervous couple.  
  
"Are you sure? From what we have heard from outside sources, our children would rather hex each other into oblivion than be in the same room together for longer than twenty minutes. How they ever got through Hogwarts was an amazement to both professors and students." Said a nervous mother.  
  
"Yes of course I'm sure Madison. Now, I'm going to send Draco a letter with, Hermione's owl... Jade..." Narcissa told the couple flatly.  
  
"Did you say Jade?" Asked Mr. Verona.  
  
"Yes, its right here on the collar; Jade, owl of Hermione Granger, Apt 4 of Apple Valley, Scotland." Said a rather annoyed Narcissa. She would rather be writing her son a letter telling him his soon to be parent-in-laws were visiting.  
  
"Why, that's Hermione's real name" Said an astounded Madison.  
  
"Yes, I know." Said an extremely annoyed Narcissa.  
  
It was awhile before anyone talked. All that had been heard was a clock in the living room and the scratching of the quill Narcissa had been using. Narcissa had finished writing Draco and was reading it over to make sure it was sufficient. After a few minutes she decided that it was.  
  
_Draco,  
  
I'm sending this with Miss Verona's owl. I do hope that by now you have told her everything. Her parents are here at our home now please do invite her over. They would love to see her. Just... Don't tell her that they are here, I don't plan on telling them that I'm telling you too invite her. Have a safe trip home dear.  
  
With lots of love,  
Mother_

* * *

"Come, let's go do some shopping Madison. You look like you could use the fun! You could even buy some nice things for Hermione. The Gods know she could use some fashion sense." Narcissa offered warmly to Madison.  
  
"You know... That sounds very lovely. Jayden, I'm sure Narcissa won't mind if you tinker around the house."  
  
So off the ladies went giggling like schoolgirls leaving Jaydenalone. He didn't want to be alone, so he summoned Dumbledore to keep him company.  
  
"Hello Albus! It is wonderful to see you again! Is everything alright with the ministry and Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ahh... Jayden, everything at Hogwarts has been truly wonderful, even the ministry. Jade has been doing wonderful work also, discovering a potion to reverse the process of werewolf poison. Her favorite professor can now work peacefully without too many parents sending owls complaining." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I only wish I could have been a better parent to Jade, Albus! Not being able to be there for her just absolutely kills me inside. My one and only daughter, who will be married soon, To the son of the most despicable man in the world and the nicest woman. Dumbledore... There is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Well, yes you have missed an awful lot of your daughter's life, but you can make up for it." Dumbledore paused, and then remembered Jayden had to tell him something. "Yes, Jaydenwhat is it you need to tell me?"  
  
"I can no longer spy for you, now that I will soon have my family together again I don't want to break it up for any reason."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said "Yes that is very understandable, I also figured that this may happen, so, I'm happy to say we have found a replacement for you."  
  
_I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb  
_  
"Really? Who are they?"  
  
"Well, it is just one person, but I shall not tell you just yet. I'm quite sure the person that is taking your place will want to tell you themselves."  
  
"Yes, yes of course Albus."  
  
"Ahh... I hear someone coming, I suppose I ought to go now."  
  
There was a quick pop, and Dumbledore was gone.Jayden then heard a noise in the kitchen and went to investigate. Who he saw there made him scream.

**

* * *

**

A/n: I know that was EXTREMELY short! But... the next 2 chapters will more than make up for it... I promise! Everyone that likes this story should thank Tara-Yo because she is the reason for this chapter and the next!! OH! and the original names i had for Hermione's parents were Annie and Eric... then i realized... that those were names off of Seventh Heaven... Not my style! so if there are any of those left... Please don't kill Me! I tried my best to change them all, I was on the phone with my older brother who lives in New York while editing it! Also, if there isn't anything you don't understand in this story and would like it explain, just leave me your email address and question in your review and i will answer it! or just email me at my email address... go to my profile and click on the little email thing to email me if your embarassed or what not to ask questions! sorry for the long A/n!  
  
**slytherin-gurl-062189: Thank you so much for reviewing! and yes... picturing Tom Felton half naked is one of the best sights in the world... ::swoon and drool::**

**AngelPrncss07: Thank you for thinking so!  
  
LadyG: Thank you sooo much!! After I got your review... I squealed!! It was reeeally late at night! I woke my poor younger cousin up! But anywho! I'm glad you think i have a gift to keep my story unique!! I seem to get a paranoid smile on my face whenever I read your review!**

**AngelFxyBaby:Thank you for reviewing!**

**sushihotstix: I'm glad you decided to stick with this! I plan to write More than 5 chapters! I will be trying to put more comedy in this, when i started out i wasn't really going for comedy.. but when i got into it i realized, that it desperately needed it! Also i thank you for the great criticism!! I appreciate it!**

**written:Thank you for staying with me through my story! I deeply appreciate it!  
  
Callie(): Thank you for staying with me also! And i'm glad you like this type of Fanfic!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately... Was just informed... by my lawyer... that if I don't write this... I can be sued... And NEVER have a chance with Tom Felton... ::Cries in corner:: Bastards!!  
  
A/n: Still looking for a beta!!  
  
Chapter 7**

* * *

Draco woke up to the soft touch of Hermione's finger. She was jabbing him in the gut.  
  
"Oi! Knock that off!" He yelled.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Why in the world would I want to give up annoying you dear Malfoy?"  
  
"Because I just might not tell you about our betrothal and we both die."  
  
"We die?"  
  
Draco lied to her realizing she would believe him. "Yup, we die the Malfoy's bloodline dies the Verona's line too as a matter of fact. The two most powerful bloodlines in the wizarding world. Gone!" Draco gave her his famous smirk. "Now, Granger. Do you _really_ want to do that?"  
  
"I would rather do that than produce an heir with _you_."  
  
_'Ouch, that almost hurt. Let's see what else she's got.'_  
  
"Well Granger. Do you want to know or not? If not I have got some important people to see... and do come to think of it."  
  
_'Thank the Gods they don't include me.'_  
  
"Yes, please tell me. I will try to remain almost civil until you finish."  
  
_'Aww, I wanted to have a little fun!'_  
  
"Alright... Hermy is it? Your parents and my parents forced us to become betrothed."  
  
"No, its Hermione, but Granger to you. And yes I know our parents are forcing us, but _why_?"  
  
_'Argh! She doesn't like the easy answers like most! This will be difficult.'_  
  
"Alright... If you insist on being challenging" Hermione smiled shyly she won against Draco Malfoy! "Well, before the two of us were born, our parents became close friends. Very close friends at that. My father ended up gambling away all my family's money. This was right after I was born, and your mother was going to have you in the next couple of months. My mother thought it would have been fine to live like normal people like that little Weasel friend of yours. But your father thought differently, he figured that Malfoys were to always be wealthy, so he gave my parents more than enough money to live on, and for my father to get his act together. He didn't want my father to repay him. So your mother asked if it would be all right if we could be betrothed. My parents were nowhere near being able to pay off the debt at the time. I had just turned five in another six months you would have been turning five. From what I hear we played wonderfully together. So my parents readily agreed."  
  
_'I hope she got all that, I'm not in the mood to explain all over again.'  
_  
"What are the conditions of our betrothal?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we have to be married before you turn twenty-one. And we have to have conceived an heir by the time I am twenty-three. But I must say I am glad they don't care what sex heir we have, just as long as we have one."  
  
Hermione was disgusted by the thought of having to have sex with him until she remembered a way used by muggles.  
  
"Malfoy! Did they say how we had to conceive an heir?"  
  
"All my mother said was that we couldn't adopt because it had to be of our bloodlines."  
  
"Oh My Gods!!! This is wonderful!"  
  
"Want to have sex with me that bad eh?"  
  
"Oh stuff it Malfoy! It's wonderful _because _we don't need to have sex!"  
  
"Granger, I do believe you are going crazy! There is no way to conceive children without having sex."  
  
"But that is where you are wrong! We can do it the muggle way. Beaker and turkey bastor!"  
  
"Wanker and baby waster? Granger you truly have gone mad!!"  
  
"_No_! Beaker and turkey bastor! It's what muggles call it. The real name is artificial insemination."  
  
"And that means...?"  
  
"It means you put your little soldiers into a beaker, they take my egg, put them together in a petri dish, fertilize my egg, then stick it back into me."  
  
"Ah... I can see it now... 'Virgin Granger Gives Birth to Muggle Conceived Child'"  
  
"That's not funny Malfoy!"  
  
"I thought it was." Draco replied coolly.  
  
_'The muggle way sounds pretty good... but...'_  
  
"How are we going to consummate the marriage?"  
  
"That Malfoy is easy. We lie."  
  
"Oh! I could have thought of that!"  
  
"I know, but I did."  
  
After a few minutes of silence Hermione realized that Draco was in his boxers and all she could do was stare at his magnificent body. **(A/n- ::Drool::)  
**  
"Like what you see Mudblood?"  
  
"Oh yes, just so much." Hermione walked over to Draco and gently gliding her finger down his chest then gently pulled the waist on his boxers, she then heard a light snap as they hit the smooth silky skin on his chest. "Ever call me Mudblood again and you will regret it severely."  
  
"Y-yes." Draco said huskily

* * *

**Hmm... Fan fic seems to be screwing up... so! I decided to do this now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: This is a Much longer chapter. I hope you are happy LadyG and dracosgirl this should make you happy! The chapter that is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

****Chapter 8**

After eating breakfast and showering, Hermione and Draco decided to go their separate ways when there was a tap at the window.

"Jade! You are home! What in the world took you so long? Goodness you gave me a fright!" Shrieked Hermione. **(A/n: Her owl is like her child! Ok... I get that way with my fishies!)** "Oh what is this? You are carrying a letter... and it's for Malfoy..." Hermione handed Draco the letter and went to get Jade some treats to eat while she rested.

"Its from me mum!"

"Great that's wonderful Malfoy." Hermione said sarcastically

Draco quickly read the letter and had to contemplate several things.

_'Do I really want that Mudblood in my home? Should I let her parents receive the satisfaction of seeing their only daughter? Well... Maybe this will help me to bed her soon! And discuss our idea of having a child the muggle way'_

"Hermione... Would you like to come to my home for dinner? My mother would like to be reunited with you, after all you used to be like a daughter to her."

"I suppose I could do that... Just let me change and I will be right there!"

"You just got dressed why in bloody hell would you need to change again?!"

"Because! I'm going to meet your mother, I ought to look at least partially decent shouldn't I?"

"You looked perfectly decent before! Just get your ass out here so I can go home!"

"Alright, I'm almost done, just hold your thestrals."

"I thought it was horses Granger"

"It is, just making a bit of humor... or at least trying too."

Hermione walked out of her room completely changed. She had straightened and given her hair red and gold highlights magically. She was wearing a simple white camisole with a lacy type material at the top. **(A/n: Picture the ones from Abercrombie & Fitch can't describe them... Mine are all in the washer!)** With a brown suede jacket over it. She had on ultra low boot cut hip huggers that conformed to her body perfectly with every curve. And to top it all off, black four-inch boots. Draco just stared. She looked amazing too him and probably ever other man on the planet.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth? On my face?"

"No, no nothing at all" Draco smiled, she had such a naive innocence about her. Then remembered something crucial. "You do have your apparating license don't you?"

"Of course, how do you think I get to work everyday? It would take me forever to get to London from here."

"Alright then, lets be off"

"Umm... Malfoy... I have a slight problem"

Draco sighed and asked "What? Chicken to meet my mother and your soon to be mother-in-law?"

"No, it's not that. It's that I have never been to your Manor... So I can't picture it, and without pictu-"

"Picturing it you can't apparate. Yes I know.... I forgot all about that little detail didn't I?"

"Yup, you sure did."

"Alright... Hold onto me and we will apparate together."

They were speeding off and Hermione didn't dare look down. She never liked to when she was apparating on her own. Scared to death of heights she was. She held onto Draco with a death grip. Draco tightened his arms around her knowing how he used to be when he first learned to apparate... Hated it all together, then again... he was only seven. When they landed he heard Hermione give a great sigh of relief. It made him smirk.

"Glad to be home Granger?"

"Who the hell are you?" Asked a man Draco had never seen before. But yet, he looked extremely familiar.

"Who am I? What do you mean _who_ am I? I live here for the Gods' sake! I should be asking who the hell you are!" he thought about it. "Who are you!?"

"I am Jayden Verona, and who are you?"

Draco felt Hermione clutch onto him for dear life. He had a feeling if he didn't hold onto her she would have collapsed. So instead of being the usual prick he was, he tightened his grip and put his other arm around her. He felt Hermione shiver but she didn't have any looks of disgust on her face. He so knew what he had just done to her. He also planned on acting upon this... later.

"D-daddy?"

"Jade?! Oh Gods it has been so long! Sixteen years ago... Oh honey I do hope you will forgive your mother and I"

"Wait, Mr. Verona, who is Jade?" Draco asked curiously

"Jade was my daughter's name before her mother and I had to give her up for adoption."

Draco felt Hermione shift; she was moving out of his arms. He didn't like it, he loved the way she seemed to fit just right in his arms... he missed the warmth... even the smell of perfume she wore, he couldn't place it exactly... but it smelled exotic. He was going to need to ask her what it was later on. When he looked up he saw Hermione in the arms of her father. This made him want to put his arms around her all over again. He couldn't believe the way he was even thinking! Never did he think he could even _like_ mudblood Granger... but after holding her and feeling her... it was a whole different thing.

"Where is my mom? Is she still alive?"

"Of course she is still alive! Her and Narcissa are out shopping. I believe Madison is out buying things for you. Narcissa seemed to think you had no fashion sense... Although it seems to be that you don't have wizarding fashion sense... but a muggle fashion sense. I must say it works for you dear.

"Thank you father." Hermione was looking at Draco thinking about how sexy he was and wanting to be in his arms again... it seemed to feel so right...

"Umm... father... Draco and I have something we need to ask you."

_'we do? What is it we need to ask... I don't remember ever discussing things with her that we would need to ask her father...'_

"What is it Jade? You can ask me anything."

"Well, I want to ask this before mother comes back... I'm sure her and Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't like it if we mentioned this way..." She looked at Draco for reassurance, when he smiled she knew he was there to back her up if she needed. "Well you see, neither of us exactly wants to be married... and having a child the... 'normal way' is a bit more than either of us could stand... and well... we wanted to know if it was possible for us to use artificial insemination to conceive our heir"

"Goodness no! That doesn't work on us magical people! Our bodies can't tolerate it! You and Draco need to do it the old fashioned way; plain sex. And since you don't even want to be having sex with each other I shall assume you two were going to lie and say you consummated your wedding am I correct? Well, even if I am not. It is impossible, the instant you consummate your wedding their will be a bond between the two of you forever. Sometimes it shows up physically, other times you never know it is there until you decide to do something harmful to it for example, cheating on the other or... divorce. But divorce can only happen in none pureblooded families. Pureblooded families must stay married at all times whether they like it or not."

Draco and Hermione just stood there... They couldn't believe their own ears. The two had to actually have sex... with each other... they couldn't even stand each other...

"_What_?!" Screamed a voice from behind them. "You two were actually planning on _not_ having sex!?"

Hermione grabbed onto Draco, she had no idea who this person was but they scared her. All Draco could do was whimper... He knew who it was.

"H-hi mum..."

* * *

**A/n: Oki... that was extremely long! i didn't even write it out in a notebook... sorry it took me a day extra to update.. my friggin computer froze up while i was writing this chapter... of course I didn't save! i was just to ticked off to even write anymore.. so i worked on my other story 'Needs of a Veela and Vampire' I think... if its not that its very similiar.. onto the reviews..**

**Tara-Yo: Thank you for reviewing! it's fine if you don't review alot! i understand the computer problems... this one had a mind of its own the other night.. damn thing... i just wanted to kick it! i did come to think of it... and it hurt...**

**dracosgirl: Thank you for reviewing! I hope this chapter made you happy!!**

**LadyG: I made this chapter Niiiice and long just for you! **

**effie: I have updated! happy now? Thanks for reviewing!**

**SingSingMa: I also wonder why i don't get that many reviews... I almost didn't think of Professor Dumbledore as the lawyer! I was in the middle of typing it.. and had an immaculate brain wave and it hit me! so i had to change my WHOLE story around! but i'm glad you liked it!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Kicks computer REEEEALLY HARD!! fucking site! fricken pissing me off!! taken me two days too just get here! then!!! it won't upload! oooooh then when i went to do it again! it said i already uploaded it! now... well i'm just sure its gonna be fricken evil!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

"I would have expected more from you Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa said.

"And I too Jade!" Said Hermione's mother from behind Mrs. Malfoy

"Mum?!" Hermione shrieked from behind Draco.

"Hi dear."

"Where the fuck do you get the right to tell me how much you expected from me when you were _never_ there for me! _When_ did you get that right? Huh mom? I don't remember exactly. Were you there for me when I received my Hogwarts letter, the time I broke my arm, my first heartbreak, and my first home? No! So don't you even dare get on my case about how you 'expected more' from me!" Hermione screamed.

Draco pulled the now trembling Hermione away from the scene that was happening in they kitchen. He didn't know what to do, after all, a Malfoy never cared... What was happening to him?

"Hermione, what was that back there? That was your _real _mother, the first time you saw her since you were a young child, is that how you're going to treat her?"

"Yes Malfoy, I am going to treat her like that! She was never there for me like I said back there! Then she think she has the right to yell at me and she doesn't even _know_ me! How could she 'expect more' from me?"

"I don't know 'Mione! Just try and give her a small chance... let her explain herself, maybe she had an extremely good reason to do what she did. Just let her explain."

"No."

"For me?"

"I wouldn't turn the channel for you, what makes you think I'm going to act like nothing has happened just so I can get on the good side of my mother?"

"Because I'm so devilishly handsome, witty, and your husband to be."

"So ya got me there!"

Draco was about to defend himself when he realized what Hermione had said to him. It took him a few moments to let it sink in and come up with a question that wouldn't sound self-conceited.

"Where do I have you? Devilishly handsome? Witty? Or because I'm your husband to be?"

**A/n: It didn't work!**

"Malfoy, just stuff it! It's because you're going to be my husband in a few short months... I suppose we ought to start agreeing on things... like... how we run our lives... together."

"Wow Hermione, I'm glad you think that, I'm also glad your warming up to being my wife! Means we get to have sex faster!" Draco said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Malfoy, I'm almost glad your going to be my husband... you make me laugh! Harry doesn't... oh Gods! Harry!"

"What about Potter? Why did you need to bring him up in this bonding moment?!"

"I need to bring him up!" Hermione said showing him her left hand.

"Oh... I see... I suppose that changes almost everything...but yet nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that it doesn't matter if you are engaged to Potter, you are still betrothed to me! I don't even know how he got that engagement ring on your finger! Your body should have rejected it, it knows that you are bound to me as I am bound to you."

"Well, it isn't an engagement ring...it was a promise ring he gave me our last year in Hogwarts... he said he was going to save up money so he could buy me a real ring. That was right before he left for the war... I haven't seen him since... I've gotten several letters..."

"Did he turn out to be one of the few that couldn't return because of all of the death eaters still roaming the planets?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head, tears falling. She didn't want to show this side to Draco. She wanted to be strong in front of him, yet the way he started to put his arms around her made her just want to melt and cry her eyes out like she has wanted too the day Harry left her.

"Malfoy, why are you being so nice?"

"Just because we Malfoys seem like we have no emotions, we do! It's almost a rule, a wife must always be cherished, for she can never be replaced, she will be your one and only." Draco quoted with his eyes closed, stroking her back, everything seemed just right... but it wasn't. Harry was still in the picture

"Why did you say 'almost a rule'? Is it not a rule?"

"Its sort of complicated Hermione, its not a rule, its sort of unwritten, all Malfoy men know them. It's the first thing a Malfoy father tells his son, we all know it, we all go by it. Most women don't even know it... because most of us have been cold, unfeeling, no hearted bastards. So why we even say it is almost beyond me... I suppose just an old family tradition that was carried on for the sake of tradition."

"Are you like most Malfoy men?"

"If I was would I be here holding you right now and telling you?"

"No, I suppose not. Mal- Draco..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm ready."

"I'll go upstairs and get my room ready!"

"Pig! I didn't mean it like that! I meant I'm ready to go face my mother again! Gods! Do all Malfoy men think like you? With their lower head?"

"No, not Malfoy men."

"So just you?"

"No, _all_ men."

"Oh..."

"Mrs. Verona." Hermione said firmly.

"Jade! I'm so sorry for being so harsh! You were right I shouldn't have done that."

"My name is Hermione now Mrs. Verona, not Jade. And you are right, you shouldn't have done that."

Madison moved closer to Hermione to hug her, but Hermione stepped away. She was in no way ready for this 'mother-daughter' relationship so soon after the Grangers' death.

"Well! Lets go into the living room and discuss our wedding together along with the slight problem of the Potter boy?" Draco said trying to clear the air of all of its tenseness.

"Yes, lets" Hermione said wrapping her arms around Draco's waist.

"What about this Potter boy?" Jayden said.

"Oh... well... you see... Father... I'm still engaged to him..."

"...this is going to ruin everything Jade... I do hope you know this..."

"No, I don't know that... and would you _stop_ calling me Jade! My name is Hermione! Oh yes and I'm sorry for being in love with the wrong man! Because all of my life I never knew I was betrothed to Draco!! You were never there! _Never_!"

"Y-you... just called me Draco..."

* * *

**A/n: For those who don't have an account here and leave 'anonymous' reviews, if you want me to send you an email so you know when I have updated! Just leave your email and I will send you one whenever I update!**

**Tara-Yo: Thank you for reviewing! I understand if you can't review a lot... but when you do review they better be long!! Haha**

**Melissa: Thank you for reviewing!**

**SingSingMa: I know! I thought about that when I was writing it... I was like 'my father doesn't even want to _know_ when I start having sex... let alone _wamtomg_ me to have sex...' I was kinda worried about it.. then thought about it and decided if people didn't like it the worst they could do is stop reading and flame me!**

**LadyG: Yes! Another long chapter! Hands over tissue box Just incase more tears come...**

**oreo69not96: You are like... A legend! I never thought you would _ever_ consider reading my Fic!! Like... _Every_ story I have read you have reviewed! You have no idea how much you have just made my day! And yah... the site was Reeeeally screwed up yesterday! I'm not sure why... blasted thing! Anywho, thank you sooo very very much for reviewing!**

**babytiff-2005:Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like both of my stories!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"No I didn't, I would never do such a thing. You will always be Malfoy to me." Hermione said astounded that anyone could accuse her of calling Draco by his first name and not his surname.

"Yes, Hermione... you did! You called me Draco, everyone in this room heard you. Would you like me to perform the charm that will repeat every word you just spoke?"

"Yes, I know I would _never_ say your first name."

Draco said a few simple words and with a swish of his wand a voice quite like Hermione's was heard through out the room.

_"...I never knew I was betrothed to Draco!! You were..."_

"Oh my... I have to go, I'm sorry Mrs. and Mr. Verona. Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione quickly left with a pop. She ended up back at her home in Scotland. She was happy there, no one to bother her, perfectly quiet... She decided she needed to have a quick visit with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. She owled the Weasley's home and went off to take a hot bath, she needed one desperately to relax. So much had gone on in the past 48 hours. She had found out she was adopted, she was a pureblooded witch, betrothed to the man who was here archenemy for more years than she even wanted to remember. 

She stripped while walking to her bedroom. When she reached her room she pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her robe. She then walked into her bathroom and started a bath. Her bathroom was done in a silver, black, and red theme. The metal was all silver, while the shower curtain, linen, and window curtains were all red. The marble bathtub, toothbrush, and soap holder were all black. She had painted the walls a blood red and sponged over it lightly with silver. Her bathroom in her opinion was by far her favorite room in her entire flat.

Once the bathtub had filled with her favorite scent bubbles; Love Spell It had an exotic smell with a blend of cherry blossom, muguet, red apple, Georgia peach, and hints of tamarind and blondewood. **(A/n: This is my favorite scent! Its from Victoria's Secret's Garden Collection, I got the scent description from the official site which gave them!)** It was an amazing smell, which is why she loved it. She sunk down into the steaming water and just relaxed.

* * *

_'Wow, I wonder what the smell is, its amazing. It almost... smells like Hermione. I should keep looking for her, I need to talk to her.'_

He walked down the halls of the flat, not finding any trace of her. He found her in her bathroom. He wondered if he should go in there or not... she was naked, but all those bubbles were covering her! He should just go in and talk to her. He needed to talk to her about all of the things that have happened in the past since and before Hogwarts. She had a right to know. She _needed_ to know.

"Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk?"

"Oh Gods! Who let you in here? How did you get in here?! _Why_ are you here?"

* * *

"Mum, do you think she will be back?" 

"She has to come back, this is the only way she will be able to live without going to Azkaban."

"Why does she need to go to Azkaban? Can't you and the Veronas just revoke the agreement? Neither of us want to be with each other so why force it?"

"We are forcing it because we know how much the two of you loved being together when you were younger."

"Neither of us remember being friends when we were younger mother, how do you expect us to get along?"

"Oh that is right, we obliviated you..."

"Why didn't you use the counter-spell to make us remember everything that we had once forgotten while she was still here? It may have made things a little easier while she was here, she may not have blown up like that at her mother."

"What was her problem with her mother?"

"I'm not sure that I can give you that information mother, I don't think she would like it if I told you. Maybe when she is ready she will tell you."

"I suppose she will."

"Mother?"

"Yes dear."

"Will you perform the counter-spell on me now?"

"I suppose I could do that..."

Mrs. Malfoy said the few simple words and with a flick of her wand the memories Draco had of Hermione came flooding back. He saw the first time they had gone to the beach, the day he had broken his arm catching Hermione when she jumped off the balcony, and the time they willingly held hands in the store. Draco smiled at the last memory. All he wished for now was for Hermione to even want to touch him. He went to his room dazedly remembering everything that had happened between them when they were younger, he was hoping that soon Hermione would know and remember all of these things. He had a surge of overwhelming feelings for her... he couldn't control it. All he wanted now was to marry that girl, the girl who carved his and her name in the Cherry Tree in the backyard with the pocketknife he was never supposed to have.

* * *

"Harry! What in the world are you doing here? In my bathroom?" 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Turn around! I can't talk to you while I'm naked in my bathtub. Just turn around! And no peaking!"

"Fine. Hermione, tell me what all of this is about?"

"All what is about?" Hermione said walking out of her bathroom into the hall then her bedroom.

"All this hoopla about you being engaged to Malfoy?"

"Oh! That... I'm not exactly engaged... Just... betrothed."

"Oh... well _that_ just happens to change everything." Harry said sarcastically trying to cover up the hurt he had.

"Oh your right Harry." Hermione said walking through her doorway, she was finished changing into some sweats and a camisole.

"I am? Of course I am!! I'm always right... Look Hermione... there is something I need to tell you..."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well... the real reason I have been ignoring you a lot... and not sending letters back... and... never _did_ buy you a real wedding ring... is because... I found someone while I was in America..."

"Oh? Who is she?"

"Well, her name is Taylor James. She is a muggle from a little hicktown in New Jersey."

"What a name... I suppose I should be upset... but yet I'm not... I'm sorry Harry; well no I'm not. Because you aren't, I won't be. Good-bye Harry. Have a wonderful life with Ms. James." Hermione said in one intake of breath. She walked Harry to the door and bid him good-bye once again.

* * *

**A/n: Those of you who want more smut... less smut.. i have gotten reviews on my other story... about the smut... i just want to know your opinions on this story! what do you guys want?**

**Miss Becky Malfoy: I'm glad you like it! I tried making this chapter a bit longer than normal! it was five whole pages! on the computer!! which... is alot more than i usually write! its usually 3-4 pages. Thank you for reviewing!**

**oreo69not96: I'm glad you like to review my story! I read your stories and they are FANTASTIC!! Thank you very much for reviewing!**

**tigergirl01: I do plan to keep writing this story until it is finished! Thank you for reviewing!!**

**babytiff-2005: I hope you don't still feel bad for Harry!! I know Draco's ice heart is beginning to melt! and i'm lovin it! haha Thanks for reviewing both of my stories!!**

**anonymous: Who ever you are... I'm sorry.... about the obliviate spell i talked about in chapter 4 Draco's mother obliviated him yes, but she told him about it... i suppose i should mention now to everybody that Draco and his mother had talks and she told him things which is why he knows so much and Hermione is oblivious still. She hasn't talked to anybody...**

**Nicole-HP-fan: Thank you for thinking so!**

**Inuyashaluva245: i plan on emailing you as soon as i finish posting this! obviously.. you have gotten it! becuase.... you are reading it now! haha.. yah...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the song used. Its Hit the Floor by Linkin Park off of thier Meteora Album.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_There are just too many  
Times that people  
Have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you  
And I protect you out of courtesy_

Hermione was laying face down into her pillows crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe Harry had done that. Of course she should have expected it, but she hadn't! She acted as though it hadn't bothered her so it would get to him. She just couldn't believe him! The fucking little bastard he was! Harry Fucking Potter... Dumped the smartest witch of their generation, for a _muggle_! Who knew nothing of his world! What are they gonna do if they have kids? _'Oh Taylor dear, I forgot to mention, I'm half wizard, so that means our children are quarter magic. Is that alright with you?'_ Hermione laughed, she could just see the day.

There was a tapping noise on the window; it was Jade with the response from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We truly regret not being able to have you over,  
Harry is bringing a 'surprise' he said he was stopping  
by their first so we're sure you have already seen  
or heard about it you lucky little thing! We should  
arrange to have lunch sometime next week, will you  
still have time off from work? This is Ginny now  
'Mione. I heard about your parents from mum, she said  
it might have been why you were owling us. So, how  
is everything over there in Scotland? I've always  
wanted to visit... I ought to apparate some weekend  
and we can have a girl's night out! Oh! What is this I've  
heard about you being engaged to Malfoy? I figure its  
just a hoax for Malfoy to get more publicity, I just  
don't understand why he would use you! Please do  
explain if I come over there soon for that girl's weekend!  
Please reply and tell me what weekend you are free!  
Mum wants to talk now! Oh Hermione! How are you  
dear? Arthur told me about your betrothal to Draco...  
How truly sorry I am, I do hope everything will be  
alright... I didn't explain it to Ginny, I figure you  
would like to yourself. Now please don't be mad at  
Arthur, he went through files at the ministry to make  
sure nothing like this was to happen, the day he  
found it was in the newspaper and he figured you  
must have already known about it for it to be there.  
The Malfoys were never ones to keep things very  
quiet! Well, I must go, I hear Harry knocking at  
the door! Please do come visit us, and when Ginny  
visits again take pictures! I would love to have  
keepsakes of the two of you girls together!._

_Love,  
Ginny and Molly Weasley!_

_P.S. Do take time off from work! What Arthur said in his last letter was quite true!_

* * *

_And I protect you out of courtesy  
Too many times that I've  
Held on when I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind  
Afraid to say what I need to say_

Hermione smiled, she would write back to both of them. She would love to spend time with Ginny again, she also wanted a few pictures of them together, preferably the muggle kind, wizarding pictures gave her a headache, but there were spells to change them back and forth! If only Collin Creevy had known that... Poor chap used a dangerous potion his very first time trying to make them move, almost blew his head off, good ole' Madam Pomfrey fixed him right up though. Hermione thought about her Hogwarts days... remembering when Ron sacrificed himself on the chessboard while they were trying to save the precious stone. **(A/n I can't remember how to spell the fricken name... and my books are nowhere to be found... they ran off with a pair of 3 year old legs...)** The time she was petrified by the basilisk. _'Oh my Gods!! If I was truly pureblood why did the basilisk get to me?! Oh my... should I ask Mr. Weasley or Malfoy... Malfoy should know... he's like the God of all dark things...'_ Thoughts raced through her mind, she wondered if she really was a Verona or not, she doubted Dumbledore even, not even sure if they got the right girl! A stern yet gentle voice come out of nowhere and snapped Hermione out of her daydream of thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

She recognized the voice without even turning around. "Get out of my house Malfoy."

"Why, is that anyway to treat your guests?"

"Your not a guest, you're an intruder, now get out!"

"No, there is something I should show you."

"There is nothing I want to see that you could ever show me."

_Too many  
Things that you've said about me  
When I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand  
Means you've got to keep putting me down  
But I've had too many stand-offs with you_

"I beg to differ."

"Don't beg Malfoy, it doesn't suite you."

"Arguing doesn't suite you."

"It seems too, it's all I do with you. Thankfully."

"It makes your face contort, it makes you look too cute. Makes me want to kiss you, too bad I won't ever do that."

_It's just about as much as I can stand  
Just wait until the upper hand  
Is mine_

"Why not Malfoy? I'm not a Mudblood any longer. It's safe to kiss me." Hermione drawled on in a low voice.

"I don't care... well I do care... just... never mind! What's wrong with you? You were crying, I ought to know, seeing as how you will be Mrs. Malfoy in just a few months!" Draco smirked at her, knowing that would get to her.

_So many people like me  
Put so much trust in all your lies  
So concerned with what you think  
To just say what we feel inside_

"Malfoy! Get out! Just because you comfort me once and talk to me doesn't mean you are allowed in on my personal life!"

"Is it something about Potter?"

"H-how did you know?" she stuttered her eyes filling with tears again. She couldn't take just a simple thought of Harry with another woman besides herself, let alone letting it happen for years behind her back!

_So many people like me  
Walk on eggshells all day long  
All I know is that all I want  
Is to feel like I'm not stepped on  
There are so many things you say  
That make me feel like you've crossed the line_

"I have my ways. So what is it? He pregnant with that Weasel's baby?"

"No! JUST GET OUT MALFOY!!" Hermione screamed, he was hitting a nerve and he knew it. She didn't want to allow him to do this to her. She didn't like it one bit. The man who she hated for several years, comes into her life, and expects her to act like she has been buddy-buddy with him since she was a child. How could he?

"Ohh... looks like I pushed something there let me try harder. Oh! Does it have something to do with the nasty muggle Taylor James?"

"Well, now that you have figured my entire life story out, why don't you try figuring out how to get out of my house!"

"I think there is something you need to see Granger... You may want me afterwards."

"For some reason... I highly doubt it."

_What goes up will surely fall  
And I'm counting down the time  
'Cause I've had so many stand-offs with you  
It's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand  
Is mine_

"Come here."

"What?" Hermione said with a confused look on her face. What would he want with her? She didn't know... it could be anything... this is Draco Malfoy we are talking about. 'Sex God of Slytherin.'

"I know you don't have a hearing problem, now please come over here."

_One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Watch it drop  
Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Missed your shot  
Making your heart stop  
You think you won._

Draco said it so softly and the fact that he said please was enough to make her trust him enough so that she could sit next to him. He had taken the liberty of sitting on her bed and making himself comfortable. "Will you trust me to do something?"

"Depends on what it is?"

"Will you trust me to alter your memory to remember?"

"Remember what?"

_And then its all gone._

"Us, the days we used to play for hours together."

"Why would I want to remember that?"

"Because, its what made me come here, its what made me love you Hermione Verona."

"You don't love me Draco, whatever we had when we were younger was just a puppy love, and there is no way it could _ever_ true love."

"You will know that it was true love once you see, I promise you."

"Fine... just get it over with, I want you out of my house as soon as its done though!"

"That works, I doubt you will want me too after you remember though..."

"I doubt that..."

"Wait! First... I want to show you something."

"Dra-" Was all Hermione got out.

_I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
You knew your lies would divide us  
But you lied anyway  
And all the lies have got you floating  
Up above us all  
But what goes up has got to fall_

* * *

**I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR AWHILE!! THE HURRICANE CHARLEY IS COMING THIS WAY... THEY SAY IT WILL HIT US BADLY... :'( I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE EITHER!! (NOSEY UNCLE READS EVERYTHING OUT LOUD) BUT THIS IS ONLY _IF_ IT TAKES OUT OUR POWER! IF IT DOESN'T EVERYTHING WILL STILL BE ON SCHEDULE!!!**

**Oki! Onto the reviews!! I got a lot this time! At least I think I did!!**

****

**Applola Snipp: Maybe she didn't take it as well as you thought! Everyone else thought that so don't feel awful or anything about it! Is this update quick enough for you? I really hope it is!**

**Tara-Yo: Oh yes!! It is going to be EXTREMELY fun when Hermione gets her memories back! I'm glad your computer is fixed! yes... TV IS EVIL! actually i watch a few shoes... in the morning... well more like afternoon... i get up at noon EVERY day just so i can watch it... well today i wasn't gonna... but the lady was having her baby so my aunt just HAD to come into my room and wake me up... Gods know how long i would have slept if she hadn't... late night the other night... storm kept me up.... oki.... babbling! oh yes.. i do love to ramble.. lol**

**LadyG: Would you like me to send you an email so you know when i update? i have noticed that all your reviews aren't signed they are 'anonymous' yah.. i'm glad you love my stuff!! since your going on vacation you better review!! nice and long too!! haha.... that wasn't a threat i promise! i can't hurt a single fly... my threats are pretty pointless when i do make them though... oh yes and Draco is a sexy thing... oh yes! and I loooooove Love Spell! **

**babytiff-2005: yes... it is a good thing Harry found someone new... but the fricken little bastard! i like your idea with the prophecy... i'm not sure how to slip it in there... if i use it i will definately get it in there!! oh yes and Victoria's Secret's underwear is comfy! i've been shopping there since i was 8!! in the ladies words... i was a 'gifted child' shudder i was so embarassed going in there to get my very first bra! but i was with my awesome aunt!!shes so fricken cool.. oh yes i'm rambling... much like everyone... I seem to have a lot of ramblers for reviewers! not that i mind!!**

**yanely1167: I'm glad you think its cool! no... i don't know if i'm gonna slip Voldemort in this.. i am not really sure... at the moment my fingertips seem to be taking control of this story... i no longer write it out... it seems better when i babble in it... the chapters turn out longer!**

**AngelFxyBaby: thank you for thinking they were good chapters!! yes.... to your comment.. not saying what comment.. it will ruin everything!!**

**oreo69not96: Yes i know whatcha mean... it is kinda weird! i'm glad you think that about my story! **

**AClownNeverDies: Happy?**

**Living Dead Girls: I tried to read your story.. i reviewed! but then on chapter 2... it said it wasn't there... but chapter 3 was.. i dunno.. the site was being mean to me today! i will try again right after i update this i promise!!**

**ALRIGHTY! all done with those... i need to stop rambling so much in the personal responses to reviews! but i truly appreciate every single one of your reviews!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Your Memories.**

"What are they doing here?" Mrs. Malfoy said to herself. She was looking at a young man and woman. One her son the other to be her daughter-in-law in a short amount time. They were walking to the edge of the garden they used to play in all the time.

* * *

"Malfoy, what is this?"

"Before I tell you... I want to give you something."

"Give me what?"

"Your Memories" Draco put the tip of his wand to her temple and muttered the words his mother said to get back his memories. He saw her knees weaken from the stress getting back her memories had put on her. He grabbed her arms and steadied her. He looked at her seeing that she needed to rest and walked her over to the old playground they shared. They sat down on the slide and she asked him a question.

"A-are these real? Are the feelings real too?"

"Yah, I have all the same feelings and memories, well sorta... the memories that are the same are the ones I shared with you."

"What feelings do you have for me... Draco?"

"The same feelings that you have for me Hermione."

She looked up at him and smiled. She had no idea she could have feelings like this. Of course no one told them that their parents put a charm on the betrothal document. When they both felt they could love each other, they would always love each other; no one would be able to chance that.

* * *

"Madison! You won't believe what I'm watching!!"

"Well, if I won't believe you maybe I should see it myself, where are you?"

"I'm at the manor! In the library! Come qu-" before she could get out the rest of her thought Madison was at the manor.

"How in the world did you get here so quick?"

"I was only next door in our Manor."

"Oh! Well then you should have been able to see this in your kitchen!"

Narcissa pointed to the young man and woman sitting on their old slide talking and smiling. She saw the women's eyes open in shock.

"Is that Ja-Hermione and Malfoy?"

"Sure is, he left for her house after a talk that we had... I gave him back his memories." She said looking sheepish. She knew she wasn't supposed to give Draco back his memories until they had been married, but she just couldn't keep her son from the happiness she knew he could have.

"I thought we weren't going to give them those back until they were married and ready."

"I thought he needed to know sooner, and by the looks of it he has given Hermione hers back also."

"Oh... I understand Narcy."

"I'm sorry." Narcissa said smiling while looking at Madison with guilty eyes.

"It's for the better, they're just like they used to be, playing on the slide and swings. I knew they would turn out alright..."

"Yes, they are a sweet couple..." Narcissa said smiling. She was watching the youngsters, Draco was chasing Hermione around the sandbox trying to catch her, when he did he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her neck.

* * *

"Draco! That tickles stop!" Hermione said while Draco was breathing on her neck. He had just caught her; she called him a big mean person so he started chasing her...

"Does it now?

"Yes, it does!"

"How about this?"

"How abou-" she never got her answer out. Draco had picked her up and placed her in the sand and was tickling her all over.

"Are you ticklish... here?" He said tickling her sides.

"N-noooooo" she said "haha!! S-st-stt-stop!!!"

"Why should I?" he said letting his hands travel down to the inside of her thighs where he knew she would be not only ticklish but sensitive.

"B-bec-cause, it tickles!! And... its starting to turn me on."

"That's the point deari."

"Is it?" Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey! That's my smirk!" Draco said, soon not caring that she used it, her hands were traveling up his torso to his neck where they stopped. She pulled him in and kissed him.

_'Wow, I had no idea she would ever do that, I figured I would need to make the first move.'_

"So, what were you going to show me Draco?" Hermione said pulling out of the kiss smiling at him.

"Oh, right... I forgot all about it."

"Obviously." He pulled her to the spot where he wanted to show her.

"Do you remember this?"

"Of course I do!"

"Who wrote the second one though?"

There on the tree was something she never expected to see.

_Draco  
&  
Jade_

_

* * *

_

**Now onto giving the personal comments to the reviewers who review!! **

**Applola Snipp: I'm glad it was quick enough!**

**TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive: I didn't die! aren'tcha happy!! haha. thanks for reviewing!**

**lyn: Its up! **

**Inuyashaluva245: It might be fnished soon!!**

**oreo69not96: I live in North Carolina... It was supposed to hit us.. i dunno what they call the storms back home in New York if they thought that was bad... i think it was all a bunch of shit so the Walmart industry would make money!! There are more than 4 within a ten mile radius! and the ONLY places to shop for storm needs... grr... and the only place to grocery shop!**

**punk-princess-tyni: I'm glad you like it!**

**Ruby the Troll: Everytime you review! you get uglier! oh well... besides! don't you know! kittens only die when yucky people like you masterbate!**

**I'm very ashamed of you people... only 6 reviews for the last chapter! more please!! I want ten this time!! you all have done it before! i know you can do it again!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the end folks! BTW! everyone should try and read Living Dead Girls' story! its great! New Flying Snake!!**

**Chapter 13**

Hermione looked at the other tree with a curiosity.

"Why did you write it on that one also?"

"Because, you are no longer Jade. You have changed. You have over come so much. You are Hermione Granger. I respect that, maybe our parents will need to figure that out a bit more."

"Do you think my parents are mad at me?" Hermione said wrapping her arm around Draco's waist. They were walking back to the manor now. They had passed an amazing garden that Hermione remembered kissing Draco. It wasn't a real kiss... it was the scared kinda kiss... the quick peck on the cheek... just cause you thought you loved someone during that puppy love stage.

"I think they could forgive you." Hermione looked up at him not sure if she could believe him. She hoped they would forgive her for having such an outburst.

"Good, lets go... I want to make sure you're right." They walked together in silence until they reached her home. Which happened to be right next door to Draco's home extremely convenient. Of course, this is how they met eachother; fell in love and so on.

"Draco, before we go in. There are some things that I want to tell you." She looked at nervously hoping he wouldn't mind. When he nodded she continued. "When I first found out that I was adopted, I was in shock. But when I found out I was to marry you, a Malfoy, the one man who made my seven years at Hogwarts a living hell. I couldn't believe it. I wanted someone to pinch me over and over again just to wake me up from what I thought was a nightmare. Then, I started to like you... little by little... I couldn't believe it. At times I wanted to just throw myself out a window! And now that I have my memories back, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Which may sound quite weird but... I hope you will understand because I love you. You may not love me, I will be able to understand that, I can just hope that one day you will love me back."

"Hermione."

"No, don't say anything! Don't tell me you love me, hate me, never want to be around, I don't care what it is! I just don't want to-"

"Hermione, shut up. I don't care if you don't want me to tell you that I love you too! I have loved you since I was little, it may have been wrong, but I have. I think I might have even loved you subconsciously. I don't know. But I do know that I know love you Hermione Granger. I don't love Jade Verona, I used too, but not any longer. You are my one true love 'Mione, I don't know how I ever let you go."

* * *

**Sad and pathetic.... But... the end... if I come up with other ideas... or you people give me ideas... then... I MIGHT continue it! I'm just not sure... SEE! If someone had offered to be a beta... I might not be having these difficulties! I asked! But I did not receive! Oh yes! And it was extremely rude of me to just... flat out say I wanted reviews.. I do like them! They are nice... and thank you so much to everyone who did! I will thank you all personally!!**

**TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive: Yes, I am very happy I am alive also! I hope this last update was speedy also!**

**yanely1167: You were actually one of 11!! Thank you very much!**

**Applola Snipp: ooh! always smiles! Here is the update! i hope you liked the end...**

**Tara-Yo: It is oki, i understand. no the charm placed on the betrothed document meant that they woudl always love each other... never needing a divorce... because they would ALWAYS be in love. They are already out of school.. shoulda payed attention in the beginning! they are both... ::Does addition:: 21!!**

**oreo69not96: I updated! yes... i know everything was abrupt... i'm kinda getting sick of my stories... they are going nowhere... my plot kinda went out the window! so... I ended it like i was gonna! them confessing their love... anywho! thats all i suppose**

**LadyG: I have updated... as you can tell... i feel kinda bad.. everyone waiting... and now... this is the last one! no warnign at all! anyhow, you are so lucky to have gone to Mexico! I'm jealous! i wanted to go last year.... but i wasn't advanced in my spanish enough yet... ::Scratches head and wonders why if i'm not advanced.. but getting awards for being so advanced... i couldn't go!:: Anyhow! you have stayed with me the longest i believe! thank you so Very Very much!**

**CherryBlossomAngel-225: I kept going... to this chapter!**

**Silent-Serpent: I'm sorry i'm not continuing... they are both 21 i didn't say it out right in the story... i just said them being five... and sixteen years ago... which makes them 21**

**Living Dead Girls: i hoep you don't mind what i did up top! your story is really great! and it needed reviews! cause you deserve them!**

**usagigreenleaf657: I'm glad you love it**

**AngelFxyBaby: Wow, i'm sorry about your power and all! i'm glad you could get on and R and R!! thank you so Very Very much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Because I love ya'll So Very Much! I have decided to continue my story! But... my ideas will only go so far! Please leave suggestions in a review! Or email me... at lollipop7132001yahoo dot com alright... its gay... I know it is... just don't spell dot make it '.' And you get the rest! Right? Or if your not in the mood to email or review... Im on AIM at El Claro De Luna or yahoo... at my email address! Oki good!**

**Chapter 14- The Day**

**Author's Point of View**

There she sat, nervous as could be on one of the most sacred days in a girl's life. Her wedding day. She looked around the small little room she was given to get dressed in, the small little window that looked over the place she was to be married to Draco finally. She knew the day he had given her memories back that this was the one man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. **(A/n: Yes I know, very cheesy)** She was looking at him now, he was standing at the alter where they were to be married. He looked handsome in the black tuxedo, with the dark burgundy tie, Hermione had convinced him to wear it, because she was wearing his color in her hair.

**Draco's Point of View**

I took a deep breath, I could go down in the record books being the most nervous husband-to-be. When I heard the organ start playing the song that meant she was to come down the aisle I think my heart stopped beating. The doors opened and I saw the woman of my dreams. Her hair was it's natural color flowing down her back in waves. She had it so a small bit from the front was pulled back with a hunter green ribbon that went so well with her hair. It may have been because I am prejudice to the color green, who knows. Her dress was a simple strapless white satin dress with diamonds going across the front in a straight line. It followed her every curve. I think Blaise was starting to get jealous of me I couldn't blame the guy, if I wasn't marrying Hermione I would be just as jealous. When she finally got to where I was standing I saw her smile. At that moment every ounce of nervousness went away. When the guests had sat back down the priest started. We had decided to go with a real wedding instead of a Hand Fasting. We were going to be in love forever we weren't ever going to need to split up.** (A/n: Hence the charm on the betrothal document)** When she finally said the words I had been waiting for and we had given each other our rings. We were told we could kiss. I leaned in and kissed her. It was sweet and simple, yet filled with more passion then either of us knew we had.

**Hermione's Point of View**

After he kissed me I felt the most pleasurable warmth go through me. Must have been the charm on the betrothal papers going into effect. I'm glad my mother told me about it, it makes sense why when I felt the feelings of love towards Draco and just couldn't get rid of them. When my mom did tell me about it though... I was mad, very mad. First she reprimands me, then this! But we have made up... I smile at her while Draco and I are walking back up the aisle as man and wife. I'm now Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Hermione Malfoy... not too shabby, I already like it! I looked over at him and smiled, I felt his arms go around my waist and I leaned into him putting my head on his shoulder, well... I tried too at least. He's so darn tall and I'm just completely short.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy are you ready to face the unsuspecting friends of yours?"

"Draco! Did you not tell them what the 'party' was?"

"Must have just slipped my mind" He said with that evil smirk he knows I love so much.

"Draco! What am I supposed to tell them? 'Oh yah guys, meet my husband. You all remember him right? Harry's archenemy, the son of the guy who gave you Voldemort's diary Ginny, the boy who made you barf slugs for a whole day because your wand backfired Ron, you remember right?' Oh yah Draco, that's gonna work real well."

"You didn't tell me I had to Tell them what it was for! You just said to invite them."

"You lazy git! You did that on purpose! The whole reason for you inviting them was for them to get to like you!" I scowled at him... pompous git... can't believe him! Why did I marry him? "Draco I really can't believe you!"

"You will believe me tonight once I get that dress off of you." Oh he didn't... he brought our wedding night into this! Gods I hate him so much sometimes...

"That's if I let you, I think the couch needs you tonight, you can sleep on that." Lets see how he handles That one!

**Draco's Point of View**

She wouldn't dare... would she? She had just gone from the sweet innocent thing to depriving me of sex on our Wedding Night! She's made me wait for 6 whole friggin months, and now I'm gonna have to wait even More?! What is she on...

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" She just couldn't be that mean...

"You bet I would." Damn she is!

We walked into the building where we were having the reception, we decided that we would have a small ceremony but a larger reception because we were afraid of our friends objecting too it.

"Oye! Get him away from Hermione!" What do you mean away from her! I'm married to the woman! Don'tcha see the ring?

"Ron! Calm down... there are some things we need to discuss but not right now, right now... we need to have our first introduction as husband and wife." I love her so much... just being able to take care of any situation without a big fuss... except for a few that I could name...

"Everyone please applaud for the newly married couple Mister and Misses Draco Malfoy!" wow, I didn't think it could sound so good... amazing...

**Author's Point of View**

The couple walked into the room together Hermione's arm in the crook of Draco's elbow, they looked so happy and in love, no one could disrupt that.

"Hermione!" I take that back.

* * *

**Now onto the reviews!**

**AClownNeverDies: Yes, it was a pathetically Awful ending... which... is why! i have given you readers this! Your review was the first that I recieved... it just broke my heart... i felt so fricken awful.. my boyfriend didn't even wanna talk to me that day...**

**Cherry-sama: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Silent-Serpent: I always acknowledge reviewers! I like every single one of you! if there wasn't you there woudl be no stories. My plot bunny is still hanging on by a thread... he should be alot better when i go back home... So many muses there! here its just... nothing anywho! thank you for reviewing!**

**Applola Snipp: I hope you don't think i was being mean or anything! that was Far from it! i was just acknowledging that you asked for a speedy update!**

**LivingDeadGirls: I think you ought to pay attention to what your reading... no offense! but thanks for reviewing!**

**Tara-Yo: it's not the end! its fine about the confusion! i do the Exact same thing...i will be reading somethign and wonder how they ended up in bed having sex... while they were in the middle of charms! it helps to know what your reading sometimes!**

**yanely1167: You were more than enough help! i explained the make up... a teency bit with her mom! **

**LadyG: I haven't ended it... as you can tell! I wish i could be fluent in spanish... GRR! damn my parents for not getting me into classes when i was little! i love all hispanic/latin american/spanish things! Me -- a little obsessed with the culture...**

**Wytil: Don't even get me started.... but thanks for reviewing**

**Inuyashaluva245: I have sent another email! if your reading this.. of course you already know!**

**I'm thinking of making another Fic... But not until i finish one of the two i have started now... I've already started on it... but i'm taking my sweet time... I just wanted to know how you all feel about Hermione/Blaise pairing and if you would read it alright... thats the end of my A/n**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Draco's Point of View**

Damn! Bloody git, he just ruined my chances of Ever getting laid tonight. Damn him and his little friends too! Gods! I'm more pissed off more than a queer guy on Valentine's Day with lockjaw! If that is even possible!

"Harry, what are you doing here? I don't remember Draco or I inviting you." Nope, I definitely did not invite him... why would I want the Boy-Who-Lives-To-Taunt-Me at my own wedding?

"'Mione I was an idiot for leaving you. Taylor just wasn't for me..." Don't even think about falling for that one! All guys pull that... it's a classic!

"Too bad Potter, she is mine now. Nothing and I mean Nothing can change that." I hope that will do something...

"Did he put a spell on you 'Mione? There is no way in hell you could actually ever love him!" Wanna make a bet? I'm up for getting money out of your smug ass.

"Even if I wasn't in love with him, there is nothing you can do now Harry. We are married now, never can we divorce. Not that I would ever want too, he's all I ever wanted." I am?

**Hermione's Point of View**

I can't believe he is here... asking for forgiveness after what he did! Leaving me, cheating on me, shall I go on?

"Did it say you had to live with each other and have each other's children?" Oh My Gods... what is he trying to do? Make me out to be some cheating slut? I unlike him Do Not cheat on people!

"In fact yes it does, we need to have an heir also, so now that, that is clear, buh bye." Why thank you Draco dear, you could come in handy... Maybe I should take you shopping with me sometime.

I look over at Ron and Ginny, they at least look appalled at Harry's attitude toward me, maybe they weren't in on this.

"Hello Ginny, Ron. I know this probably is a big shock to you Ron." More than a big shock I'm sure...

"A 'big shock' why in the world didn't you tell us?" I told Ginny... It just kinda slipped my mind!

"I did tell Ginny, I just made her promise not to tell you, for all the reasons you are currently displaying Ronald." Maybe that will shut him up.

"But I'm your best friend." Correction there, you are Harry's best friend.

"May I suggest that we start dancing? The other guests are going to wonder what we are doing standing here and arguing." Wonderful suggestion Draco! You shall come in handy much more often than I thought. You are definitely going shopping with me from now on.

**Draco's Point of View**

I grabbed Hermione by the waist and led her to the dance floor where everyone was expecting us. I nodded at the man who was doing the music and lights to say we were ready. I took her arms and placed them around my neck then placed my arms around her and brought her closer to me. The music then started playing. My favorite song... it explained how I felt for her down the last word.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

We danced to the music like there was no one around us. Our bodies so close I could feel her heartbeat against me. Smell her amazing scent, which I have yet to figure out. **(A/n: I suppose he should read one of the earlier chapters.)**

_Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, I wondered why they were there until she spoke.

"I love you Draco, this is the happiest day of my life. Don't ever do something stupid that both of us will regret." What could I do that she would regret?

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

"I love you too Hermione, I would never do anything stupid that we will regret." Which reminds me... "What do you have in mind for later tonight?" please say what I want to hear...

"A hot bath... my feet are killing me... then maybe bed..." Damn it!

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you_

"Why, what did you have in mind Mister Malfoy?" I don't think I can say... our parents are here...

"I will tell you later Herms." I saw her sigh... that just couldn't be good. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy that today has finally come. I'm finally officially yours and you're mine." Well, I guess she is telling the truth

The song starts to end and the guests applaud as we break apart.

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

* * *

**Now onto my lovely lovely lovely! Reviewers!!**

**LadyG: Yes... is a good cliffhanger good?**

**HANNAH: Yes, very crappy ending.**

**AClownNeverDies: counts thank you's 22! I think! so! your welcome times 22.**

**Tara-Yo: I'm glad you liked the title! it was meant to do that! Its fine about the ideas... i believe i have enough ideas to keep it going for a bit longer**

**Oreo69not96: I'm glad you loved it.**

**Applola Snipp: I don't think any of my reviewers could be mean or rude, i actually like people wanting faster updates... it makes me feel like they like my stories! and i totally understand about not knowing what to say... i seem to always submit reviews that say**** 'good chapter! i loved it!'**

**Oki to all of you reviewers... that was only 6 reviews! I would like more please! lets try for at least 7 next time! thank you! oh and i won't be able to update for a while, i'm going back home to New York on Wednesday! I miss all of my friends... and i will be spending alot of time with them from now on! but since my dad is evil and took the internet off the computer there... I will have most of the story written out by hand while i'm not with my friends... so yah! the updates should be quicker once school starts again for me... odd yes... but after school starts i will be going back to my moms house after school. only so i can prove i'm not anitsocial to my family! the computer is in the livingroom at my mums house! not here... its in my room! so of course i am naturally always cooped up in my room! enuf of the phychobabble...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hermione's Point of View**

"Draco! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing? Put me down right now!" Who does he think he is? Carrying me into the hotel room like that, someone could have seen... Not that I mind anymore... but that's not the point!

"I thought you would like this, I've watched all those sappy muggle movies that you seem to love, and they _all_ do this when they get married. So I figured... that you would like me to do it too." Aww... that is so sweet, but what if he trips?

"I do like that you are doing this for me, but really Draco, this could be bad.... You almost walked into that doorway back there! You could have seriously hurt me, snapped my ankle off or something! How would you have felt then? Hmm?" Alright... So I know that isn't possible, but again, that's not the point!

"I did not almost walk into that doorway! It was at _least_ ten feet across, how could you accuse me of something like that? I mean _honestly_, I'm your husband! If I was to do something that stupid I would have waited until we had insurance so that they could pay for the bloody hospital bill of reattaching your foot to the rest of your body. Even if that was possible..." Whatever...

"Oof!" What in Merlin's beard...

Draco dropped me on the ground! Why would he have done that, it's not as if I was complaining that much, just a teensy weensy bit. Why is he giving me that look? I don't deserve that look from him, it is evil! No! Alright... maybe that's going a wee bit far, but honestly, he ought to not give me that look! It's just pure... evil! (That was completely redundant, but it's how the author feels I should think) Damn Lucius and his fucked up ways! None of you heard me think those horrible cuss words... After all, I'm perfect Hermione. I only think like that when I'm extremely ticked off.

**Draco's Point of View**

"Happy now?" She ought to be... All that complaining... I thought she would never shut up. Oh she is giving me that glare... Fine then I will just give one right back -Glares- Dang! She just got a scowl... and a smirk... what in the Gods' name is she thinking about?

"Of course I'm not happy! You just dropped me on my arse and gave me that evil bloody glare of yours!" Because you gave me yours! Of course

"I'm sorry." What more could I do? That woman is scary when she gets all flustered and ticked off... I don't want to sleep on the couch... I mean... -Shudder- that would be scary. On our wedding night and all, how would I ever explain it to the boys? They might... Dare I even think it? _Laugh_ at me. Hence, the reason I just gave in and let her win.

Hermione smiled at me. That ruddy scowl and glare were completely wiped off of her face. I held out my hand and helped her up, it was, after all the least I could do after dropping her on her arse in the middle of our honeymoon sweet.

"I forgive you." Yay! I'm forgiven. Also let me just say, you ever tell anyone about me thinking 'yay' and I will personally seek you out and Avada your ass before you can say Voldemort.

"So M'dear wife, what would you like to do? I see that nice big bed over there just waiting for us to enter it..." I wiggled me eyebrows and she just laughed at me like I was bloody crazy!

"No, I think I'm gonna take that bath that I talked about earlier, my feet really are killing me, damn these heels." Noooo!! Those awful dreaded words that I thought she was only joking about earlier! That evil conniving little son of a... ahem excuse me _daughter_ of a... Wait... I can't continue that thought... the Instant I think it she will know. Don't ask me how I know this, but I do! So don't make me push my like any darn further! Not that I have pushed it that far seeing as how I apologized earlier about dropping her on her duff... Hehe... did she say 'bath'? Hehe...

"How about I join you?" And once again I wiggled my eyebrows. What? I look cute doing that.

Hermione's Point of View

Ugh, he just wiggled those bloody eyebrows at me _again_ I swear, if he does that _one_ more time I'm gonna slap him silly! But since I like the idea, I think I will take him up on that offer.

"Sure, you can massage my feet they really do need it. Do you know how big those heels are on the shoes I wore? If you weren't so bloody tall I wouldn't have had to wear them! Therefore, I deserve my feet massaged, because it is all your fault."

Draco's Point of View

All my fault!? What in bloody hell is she going on about? My fault? Ugh, I suppose I can give in… _Again_.

Damn! That water gets pretty damn hot… I of course, being the loving husband that I am filled the tub and put her favorite bubble bath scent in, turns out it was from some muggle underwear store, shoulda known. Anywho, not the point. I plan on torturing the woman for all that she has done to me these past few weeks. No sex… No nothing! Just… Kissing!! This is my wedding night and I plan on it being wonderful, now if I could just find the candles the clerk at the desk said were up here…

* * *

Alrighty, now for the thank you's that are highly needed to my mostly patient reviewers:)

rani singla: Thank you, I do now it is quite mushy...

Ezza: Yup, I know bits are cheesy, I know some of it is good, but gee, your not a downer one teency bit, I don't mind, not a bit. Does anyone else get the sarcasm?

Hannah-901: Yes, that ending stunk from here to the high heavens but nothing else came to mind :(

Daniel'sGirlNowNForever: Aww, thank you. I'm glad you think like that:) I'm so happy you love my story! I'm glad you converted, although if I were you I would have stayed with that pairing, it's bloody hot!

Pink: uhh... Sorry I forgot to send those chapters... sheepish grin I have been unnaturally lazy these days...

Joaniem: I thank you for thinking my plot is original:)

Drocolov: Let me just say that you are extremely rude, I don't want some review that isn't helping me in my story writing skills or tellign me what you think of my story, and the needing more spaces? I thought I had enough spaces and it was to spacey! ) tootles

Zaralya: He's not being sent to the couch... hehe...

Dark-Forbidden: Yup I'm a poet, currently 3 poems published 2 nationally, the other internationally. ) Also, none of those are correct, it was Australia :( Sorry, but hey! Other people guessed all of those places when I toldthem about it! But I'm not going anymore, I don't wanna hang with about 40 stuck up people I don't know in some place I've never been, So instead my bestfriend and I are going to go together after we graduate and we are going to meet up with a friend of mine that was an exchange student here several years back. Also, about your poems, where can I read them?

AngelFxyBaby: Wow, I hope you got back to school okay, I'm glad you waited paticiently)

Applola Snipp: Ahh.... my very first reviewer on my Very first first fan fic that I deleted because I didn't like how it started. I'm glad you don't mind waiting :)

LadiG: shrinks in fear I'm so sorry!

* * *

Now to those who reviewed the 15th Chapter!

Slyswn28: Yes, I love that song too, it's my boyfriends favorite song in the whole world, I had no idea actually... until I set the phone down next to my stereo speaker while it was playing so I could go pee... Anywho, I'm glad you like my story even though it is fluffy and cute:)

Christina: Yes... you had to wait! But the chapter is here!

Dracosgurl527: Could you wait that long for an update? and 2 reviews? Yay for you!!

LadiG: I'm glad you got an account! The story will end soon, and you will know how it will end soon enough.:) Oh wow, I just saw that I got 2!! Reviews from you, how totally awesome)

Anonymous: uhh... I'm glad you liked it.

XxGuMmYbEaRxX: Mom, If you are going to review, at least sign me out of my screen name before you do that! ::Gives evil eyes:: And I have updated! soo... NO MORE BUGGING ME!

To those who can't figure that out, my mom reviewed my story under my own pen name.. and she can also harass me in person to update my stories)

Applola Snipp: Nope, a reviewer could never sound rude unless they were flaming...

LYN': You got more:)

MoMalfoy: I'm glad you love it!

lala: shrinks in fear of that glare

Firehottie: I'm glad you think so

Oreo69not96: I updated

Jesse: No, I can't post at the library, stupid strict fricken rules... fricken school... we can only use the computers there school purposes, and the town library... i've never even been there...

Sunna: Oh yes, I had lots of fun with my friends... Honestly... you've got no idea...

Silent-Serpent: yah... my chapters are getting quite short...

TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive: Yay! Thanks for liking it so much!! )

Tara-Yo: I've got no clue, just gonna have to wait and find out what I type in the next installment

Ayla: No.... not last chapter.. why does everyone think that?

AClownNeverDies: I believe the song is called that... I've got no clue... I'm more of a Rob Zombie and Korn type girl... not an Avril Lavin I know I spelled that wrong, type girl!

Alright! Never EVER doing that again, so many reviews! I really think I have more review thank you's than story! I'm sorry it's so short, I just gotta get back in the groove of things!

Kate


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: Hey guys, I'm sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, I really am. I know all the review thank yous made the chapter seem extremely long… I felt I needed to acknowledge those people who take the time to review, it makes me feel good. Anyhow, this may be the second to last chapter. Review and say if you think it should be ended, review if you think I should continue! I will figure it out that way! Also, I'm changing my pen name not sure to what, but just wanted ya'll to know. )**

**Chapter 17**

**Author's Point of View**

After Hermione finished packing hers and Draco's clothing while the mentioned was starting the bath she decided to change into something that Draco was sure to appreciate. She had meant to be horribly mean to him but only because she wanted to surprise him later on that night. But now she had decided that the surprise could come a lot sooner.

"Draco?" She called out.

"Hang on, I'm a bit busy, if you need to use the loo, go to community one that we saw in the lobby, right next to the door that I 'almost' chopped your foot off on.

That, was certainly _not_ the right thing to say. Hermione stomped off to go read a book, figuring Draco would be awhile doing his 'business'. Honestly, men really were disgusting! Him readying her bath water while doing the first S of the three S's! Her father would definitely be proud of him… She smiled remembering her father. He was probably comforting his wife who was crying because her little girl was all grown up and married, off to start a new life of her own… without her… Playing this through her mind Hermione chuckled from how it would have sounded.

**Draco's Point of View**

What could that woman want? I've gotten her bath water ready and I'm currently looking for those blasted candles… still! I swear when I see that boy at the front desk again I'm gonna blast straight from the place he is standing to the room that bloody mutt of Hagrid's is in. Found them! Who in their right minds would put candles in a cupboard above the toilet marked candles? Honestly… That makes it all to easy… Now to start placing them around the room.

**Author's Point of View**

Draco placed different shaped candle pillars all around the large marble tub. The candles' flame reflecting off the bubbles almost magically. He placed tea lights and votives across the window sill making the glass on the windows also reflect the flames of the candle making the room glow softly. He placed an illusion on the carpet in the bathroom to look and feel like deep red rose petals along with charming the ceiling to look like the outdoors. He looked around at his handiwork and decided that it she either got her cute arse in there or not and let the bubbles disappear and water become cold.

He opened the door and called out to her, "Hermione," she looked up from her book and smiled. "the bath water is ready now."

Hermione sat up and walked to the bathroom door with him.

**Draco's Point of View**

When did she put a robe on? Why did she put a robe on? More clothes means it takes more time… Bugger!

"Do you like it?" I don't even think she needs to answer me, the look in her eyes says it all. I pull her into my arms as she places her head on my chest my chin resting at the top of her head.

"I love it, it's… amazing…"

**Hermione's Point of View**

I can feel his lips grazing my temple. I love the way it feels to be in his arms, to know that I'm loved by him, even though I can be grouchy, controlling, and prudish.

"Good, I'm glad you like it."

"Draco, I love you."

"I know." What a little git!

"So, how about that foot massage?" I asked him pulling away from him becoming the controlling wife that I am.

"I think you could do with that foot massage _while _you are taking that bath."

"I think I can handle that." I smiled at him slowly untying my robe.

"Wow." 'Wow'? Is that all he can manage to get out? Not a 'Hermione my love, you're the most beautiful thing in the whole wide world and I want to shag you right now' or a plain and simple statement of 'fuckable' with his head tilted to the side like he is imagining me without the little clothing that I do have on? I'm in love… I'm not damned to spending a lifetime with a bigheaded pig. So of course I gave him the biggest smile in the world and let my robe slide down my arms and fall onto the floor.

"I take it you like what you see, Draco?

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

**Alrighty, now onto my reviewers who I love so dearly! **

**sugar n spice 522: **I'm glad you think so :)

**Crazy4me9234: **uhh... yeah... it confused me too, my writing style has changed a lot. I've written several Draco/Hermione stories (only posted 2 and just deleted one cause I hate it) this fic being my second one and now reading my recent fics, there are serious differences, I've changed as a person so my views, beliefs, and style differ quite a bit. I'm sorry for all the confusion

**JADECOWAN: **Yes, Jade does kick ass! I plan on naming my first born that hopefully for it's own sake it will be a girl! :) Btw, you are the luckiest person in the world for your name!

**TheManWHoLetTheBoyLive: **Aye... my mom reviewed... thank you for thinking it was an excellent chapter :)

**Taro-Yo: **Yes, I've updated...

**Leprechaun Princess3845: **Yes yes.... ::hangs head in shame:: it seemed really long didn't it? I was all excitedwhen it first showed up, but then I realized... that it was all review thank you's I'm sorry. Also, the Marilyn Manson song on your profile, kicks ass! (I had to view your profile to figure out who it was, you were the first to review and I didn't recognize the new pen name but anywho) Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue to Like the Rain**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_You're the kind of woman, _

_I've been dreaming of._

_But I never thought I could ever say it good enough _

_to win your love_

"Hermione dear, are you ok?" I asked looking at her with concern.

"Hmm? Yes Draco, I'm fine. Just… feeling a bit tired lately that's all." She's been tired a lot lately… I wonder why. She's never like this, maybe I ought to suggest a trip to St. Mungos. I don't want her to get sick.. It's almost our one year anniversary. I want tonight to be just as good as our wedding night. She made it absolutely perfect for me. That outfit… I don't know how I didn't get off right then and there, but I held back, I held back a long time. I took everything from her that night. That night she trusted me with her heart, body, and soul. I could never ask anything else from her for the rest of my life.

_You probably think I'm foolish _

_you'll probably tell me so_

_I'll open up my heart _

_then you're probably going to tell me no_

_but here I go_

That night was perfect… As I already said… I plan to make tonight, just as good… I'm taking her out to a romantic place and giving her a new ring. I have one that matches. It's a Scottish (is it or no? It's the only one that comes to mind) wedding ring. In the old days men used to design their wives wedding rings, it was twenty or more small rings that fit together just so. Once they were taken off, they fell apart, only the man could put them back together because the designs were so complex. So when they would go off to war, and their wives were left alone, they would know if they took their wedding rings off because when they came back, they would no longer be wearing it. I decided on this ring because I want Hermione to know that I will love her until the end of time.

_I want to give you all I've got inside_

_I want to love you for the rest of my life_

_There I've done it, there I've said it_

_There you have it, I don't regret it _

_I'd give you my love in a minute_

_If you want it, come and get it_

_There I've done it, there I've said it_

_There you have it._

"Draco, I've got something important to tell you." What could it be? I do hope it's nothing bad.

"What is it?" I asked with a slight waver in my voice, I admit it, I'm scared. I've become a chicken shit since we married. Can you believe it? I even get scared when I go out on my broom. My beloved broom!

_This is confidential, I never told a soul_

_Every time I see you, feel my heart_

_begin to loose control_

"Well, it's going to change our lives forever." Oh no! She's not in love with me anymore! She found someone else! Oh Gods oh Gods oh GODS! I'm doomed, I'm gonna live the rest of my life an old bitter man…

_And all I know_

_Is I'm feeling something I've never felt_

_I want to be with you and nobody else_

"What is it? Do you not want to be with me anymore?" Her face went from having a nervous look to being completely shocked.

"No, silly, your going to be a daddy." …

"How?" Did I really just ask that question? I can't believe myself, "Don't answer that! A baby? A real live baby? We are going to have a baby?!"

"Yes Draco, a real live baby. It will even walk and talk." She said mocking me, but I don't care, I leaned over and yelled to the people next to us:

"I'm going to be a dad! A real dad! Can you believe it!? Draco Malfoy, Son of Lucius Malfoy a dad!!"

"Draco…" I've embarrassed her…

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco." I smiled at her and moved closer placing my hands on top of where hers were resting on her stomach. In there was a growing being. Mine and Hermione's baby. _Our_ baby, can you believe it _Our _baby.

_There I've done it, there I've said it_

_There you have it._

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This is the last chapter obviously and I hope you all liked it. The agreements of their betrothal have now been fulfilled. Also, song lyrics by Blackhawk, another one of my favorite bands... I'm a freak I must say... wear hot pink fishnets and black and red pants combat boots... and yet one of my fav bands is Blackhawk... anywho, just a fav cuz this song reminds me of my absolutely hot boyfriend Chris! Along with Clint Black's Like the Rain... So If anyone has noticed.. this is inspired by him!! If people had reviewed and told me what they wanted I would have included Shania Twain's When you Kiss me, my song for him... See we each have a song for each other his song for me Like the Rain, my song for him When you Kiss Me. Both are great songs, if you get the chance download them!


End file.
